Teachers Pet
by MaiaKittyMeow
Summary: teacher/student AU. Alex will try and go out of her way to become the new teachers pet. multi-chapter. might change to M in future.
1. Meeting Miss Chapman

**I have been planning on doing a teacher/student AU for a while, but never got around to it, so I'm sorry if there are others similar to this out there.**

**Chapter 1, **

* * *

><p>The bell rang and a stampede of teenagers ran through the hall, all trying to get to their first period classes. Alex Vause sighed into the metal walls of her locker. It was just another boring day of high school, where she will have to go to her boring classes and sit by boring people, all but one that is, her best friend Nicky Nichols. Speaking of which…<p>

"yo Vause, guess who got laid at Lorna's party last night!" the crazy haired red head leaned against the locker next to her friend's.

"Don't fucking shout I still have a hangover" the onyx haired girl closed her locker without grabbing her books and rubbed her temples.

"Not going to class?" Nicky spoke and gestured towards Alex's empty arms.

"Just another headache waiting to happen, I don't think I could stand Pornstashe right now"

"Did you not hear? Mr. Mendez is out for the day and there is a sub, one of the lady variety"

Alex smirked. "Is she hot?"

"Haven't seen her yet, but the word from Tricia is she is a smokin' blonde with a temper, she got yelled at in the hall by her for kissing Mercy"

Alex's Cheshire smile grew.

"Wanna help me piss her off?" Nicky's brown eyes were mixed with giddy and plead.

"You think I'll get detention for not bringing my books?" they laughed together before getting yelled at by Fig to get to class.

They walked into the class room and the sub was in the middle of explaining how Inspector Gadget was in fact not a good detective.

"-he just has a lot of stuff, I don't even know why we are talking about…do you to have an excuse for being late?" the blonde woman turned toward the two with her hand on her hip.

Alex stood shocked by her beauty instead of filling in with a sarcastic quip, which Nicky took the honor to do.

"Actually Miss...Chapman, I've been here for twenty minutes now. Did you not see me having a smoke outside?"

The teacher rolled her eyes and motioned to them to take their seats.

Alex took her seat and prepared herself for the mockings of Jessica Wedge, who she sits in front of and had learned over the years to stand up to.

"Hey Pigsty, why are you late, were you fucking a hooker in a Walmart bathroom?"

"Yeah it was your mom, tell her I say hi"

"Bitch" Jessica kicked her seat in making it squeak across the floor. Alex only now realized Miss Chapman was listening and watching out of the corner of her eye, looking unsure of what to do.

Alex spun around and put on her most sincere voice. "Hey Jess, if you ever become pregnant, which you probably will soon," Alex was interrupted by Nicky coughing "whore" under her breath. Alex smirked at Nicky before continuing. "If you do, can I have one of the puppies?"

Several classmates tried to hold in laughs and Alex heard a cute giggle come from the substitute teacher slightly muffled by her hand. Jessica crossed her arms and looked away and Alex smugly turned back around to face the front.

"So to that I like to talk about cultural differences and similarities in America."

Alex toned out the blonde's smooth voice but instead watched the teachers every movement, as if the blonde was prey. She raked her eyes over Miss Chapman's body, thin, tall, athletic, and so so hot. _God that suit, I just wanna rip that pencil skirt right off her. _Alex pulled off her glasses and put one of the ends between her pink lips.

"Right Miss Vause, do you agree?" the blonde had her manicured hands on her hips again, her stunning sea eyes glaring at Alex's green ones. The raven haired girl sat up slightly more and her smirk once again appearing at being caught staring.

"Yes, I agree America is a melting pot, the people at the bottom get burned while all the scum floats to the top." Alex looked over her shoulder at Jessica who gave her a dirty look.

Piper fidgeted for a second shocked the student had known what she was talking about, before truly breathing in her familiar words.

"Charlie King" the blonde spoke giving a genuine grin (that Alex returned) and turning back around.

"Master of weird ass quotes I see." Nicky spoke from the seat beside Alex.

"I aim to please" Alex mumbled back without taking her forest orbs from the teacher's skirt-clad behind.

"Glad you came to class now?" she chuckled.

Alex didn't respond, too caught up in trying to figure out if the sub was wearing a ring or not.

"I'm going to hand you guys a quiz now that your teacher assigned, so, don't blame me" Piper gave an apologetic smile and walked from the white board to pass the quizzes around.

Once she got to the row between Nicky and Alex, Alex dropped her pencil and it rolled forward. Miss Chapman handed Alex her quiz before dropping down on all fours right in front of the student to pick up the pencil that rolled under a vacant desk. The brunette watched in amusement as the teachers white blouse came untucked from her skirt and rode up a little, showing little dimples on her sun kissed lower-back.

Piper got back up and handed the pencil to Alex, who had a raised eyebrow and a smirk playing on her lush lips.

"thank you, Miss Chapman " Alex spoke in her most sultry voice and then watched the teacher squirm a little and blush at the double meaning before hurriedly handing out the rest of the quizzes and going to sit down at her desk.

Alex finished her test first, being good at world culture, and strode forward to hand in her test. Piper confusedly stared at her for a second, it had only been 5 minutes since to 3 page quiz was handed out.

"Do you have a question?"

"No, I'm finished" Alex placed the stabled paper on the corner of the desk.

"You answered every question?"

"Yeah" Alex rolled her eyes before sauntering back to her desk and slid into her seat.

She watched as Miss Chapman went over page after page. Alex slid Her glasses to the top of her head and brought her pencil eraser held against her lip, much like her glasses had been earlier.

Piper felt eyes burning holes in her so she looked up into her student green eyes and mouthed 'stop it' which only made Alex lean back in her chair, smirk, and keep her eyes trained on the sub.

Piper marked the quiz 100% and set to the side, then peered her eyes back on her student and glared.

'Stop it' She mouthed again.

'Make me'

The blonde huffed and deepened her glare, trying to show dominance between the two, but ended up blushing and looking away.

The pile of quizzes soon started to build and class was nearing an end. The student shuffled to put their things away.

"Since all the quizzes are turned in you guys may chat amongst yourselfs"

The class immediately up roared with noise. The bell range a few minutes later and the class was quickly becoming empty. Alex was at the door way with Nicky when she heard her name called.

"Miss Vause, stay in for a moment, we need to speak."

"See you later, _Miss Vause"_

Alex stuck her tongue out at her friend before turning on her heal and sighing, acting like she didn't want to talk to the blonde.

"Yes Miss Chapman, I'm going to be late"

"You were being inappropriate in class"

"How?" Alex tried on her most innocent voice and tilted her head to the side.

"You were staring at me"

"I'm in trouble for paying attention to the teacher? That's never happened before" the brunette smirked.

"Inappropriately"Piper's cheeks turned pink.

"What are you going to do, Chapman, _punish me_?" Alex sent her an eyebrow raise, as if to challenge the flustered teacher.

"Yes, in fact, detention, here, today after school" the blonde turned in her spinny chair to put the ungraded quizzes in the desk drawer.

"that's not really a punishment, that just means I'll get to stare at you after school too, I got nothing to do today anyways, you seem like you could be…great company" Alex spoke the last part slower, her eyes raking her teachers body once more, and with that, she turned to go to her next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't have much to say but, review, follow, favorite, I love you guys, don't worry I will update my other stories soon. Oh, Alex and the others are seniors btw. This is only a shitty introduction, so after this the next chapters will go into depth of their mindset and opinions, so on and so forth. sorry is there isn't periods after mr or miss on most of these, for some reason it wont let me put them in.<strong>

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	2. Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Here you go, another chapter!**

**Chapter 2, Don't Stand So Close To Me**

* * *

><p>"Miss Chapman" Alex sing-songed and knocked on the open door. The teacher waved her in.<p>

"Miss Vause. Come in and take a seat, I'm glad you are not late" She spoke, not looking up from papers she was grading.

"Oh good, you didn't forget my name"

The blonde looked up from the papers and gave Alex a confused look. "Why would I?'

"You are just a substitute and you have 6 classes a day"

She looked down and blushes a little. "Well, you are hard to forget"

Alex smirked and sat in the seat right across from the teacher's desk, and when the blonde didn't look up she scooted forward so the two were touching. The desk squeaked across the floor as she pulled it forward.

"God that is a horrible noise, could you make it any more obvious that you are trying to get my attention?"

"Sure" Alex did the move where she took off her glasses and brought the tip to her pink lips. "This seemed to get your attention earlier."

Piper glanced up and was faced with a smirk and quickly glanced back down. "It was a rhetorical question, Alex"

"One that you wanted answered, it seems" her trademark smirk and eyebrow raise combo adorned her face when her teacher started getting more and more flustered.

"You don't have to be so close to me" Piper motioned towards the desks with her pencil.

"Reminds me of that one Police song"

"Which one?"

Alex pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"That's against detention regulation" the blonde tucked a hair behind her ear.

Alex got up and shut the classroom door. Luckily all the blinds were already closed, the only one she really had to close was the one on the door. She sauntered back and sat on the edge of the teacher's desk. She grabbed her phone from where she left it and pulled up the song from youtube and turned the volume up on her phone.

"What they don't know won't hurt them, right?"

Piper couldn't help but feel Alex wasn't implying to playing music on her phone.

_Young teacher the subject  
>Of school girl fantasy<br>She wants him so badly  
>Knows what she wants to be<em>

_Inside her there's longing  
>This girl's an open page<br>Book marking she's so close now  
>This girl is half his age<em>

_Don't stand, don't stand so  
>Don't stand so close to me<br>Don't stand, don't stand so  
>Don't stand so close to me<em>

Alex spoke along, it not being a song you really sing, and she changed all the hes to shes.

"That doesn't apply at all, and you sitting on the desk is insanitary" Piper was blushing fiercely now.

"It's not like my bare ass is on the desk" Alex crossed her arms, which only gave her more cleavage with the tank top she was wearing. Piper stared, letting her eyes trail down the brunette's body, not caring because ether way the student is going to tease her relentlessly. Her eyes trailed from her collarbones and broad shoulders down to her ample cleavage, down her toned stomach and her hips, her eyes raked across her seemingly never ending legs, crossed and adorned in tight black skinny jeans, before she looked up at her gorgeous student's face, which was slightly shocked at the teachers slight forwardness. The students comment only made a split second image of what Alex's ass must look like before the teacher shook it away.

"You didn't bring your things again, Miss Vause"

"wups, I'm sorry, how will I repay you?" Alex spoke dramatically. The song on her phone still played in the backround.

_Her friends are so jealous  
>You know how bad girls get<br>Sometimes it's not so easy  
>To be the teacher's pet<em>

_Temptation, frustration  
>So bad it makes him cry<br>Wet bus stop, she's waiting  
>His car is warm and dry<em>

_Don't stand, don't stand so  
>Don't stand so close to me<br>Don't stand, don't stand so  
>Don't stand so close to me<br>_

"What a coincidence to the song, Miss Chapman, it's raining." She ran a fake pout across her face. "Could you possibly give me a ride home, considering the buses are probably gone by now"

"Yeah, when your detention is over, go sit in your seat and something useful" the blonde snapped the last part out.

"Oh, feisty and commanding, I like it, Chapman"

Piper was already getting infuriated by this student, and she didn't know why, she has dealt with these type of students before, but something about this girl…

Alex removed herself from the edge of the desk and spoke as she slid into the seat of _her_ desk. "You know, Miss Chapman is kind of a mouthful, what's your first name?"

"You should be calling me Mrs Chapman" Piper wasn't even trying to grade papers anymore, this student was too much of a distraction.

"Mrs? So you have a wife?"

The blonde was confused at why Alex was entertained at this, but ignored it as she spoke. "Fiancé, and it's a guy, named Larry" she grabbed her wallet out of her purse and showed the student a picture of them on the beach.

"So, Piper Chapman; you are 22, from Connecticut, and an organ donor"

Alex chuckled as the teacher swiped her license and wallet and put them back in her purse. This girl just seemed to be unphased by age or relationship status.

"You can give Harry your heart when you break his"

"Its Larry, and what is that supposed to mean?"

Alex chuckled again. "Nothing"

The blonde narrowed her blue eyes at her student before leaning back in her seat and kicking her feet up onto the desk. "You know about me, I'm obviously not going to get work done, so it would only be fair for me to learn about you"

"Ok, I have my mom, no siblings, my dad, that's a long story…" Piper got off track and couldn't hear the words anymore as she stared into her students eyes, which were close and uncovered, her glasses being on the desk. It was now that Piper really look in the beauty of her stunning green eyes, then her cheekbones, her jaw line, her plump pink lips…

"Piper!"

The blonde shook her head and was stunned hearing her name in that sultry deep voice.

"Huh what"

Alex leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up also, the tread of her combat boots rubbing against the red-on-the-inside black pumps the blonde was wearing.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you"

Piper felt the corners of her mouth tilt up without command. "No, no I didn't"

"That's what I thought. What were you thinking about?"

"Your eyes, your lips" the sentence stumbled out before she could prevent it and her face turned red.

"To repeat what I said earlier, you can give Harry your heart when you break his" Alex got up and stood, her stance of crossed arms challenging the teacher to stand next to her. The teacher stood and crossed her arms as well.

"I will be not breaking his heart, Miss Vause, and I don't intend to."

Alex took a step forward so there faces were only inches apart. "Not yet" she then leaned back to gauge the expression of the blondes face. The mix of anger, fluster, and something else she couldn't pinpoint almost made Alex laugh and it made her want to take a picture.

She stepped back and turned on her heels, grabbing her jacket and glasses and slipping them both on. She pulled her wavy hair from underneath her jacket and whipped it around before picking up her phone and turning it off.

"Looks like it's about time we should be going, right Piper?" Alex spoke confidently as she walked to the door, not facing the blonde, swinging her hips with her steps, she knew the teacher was looking at her ass and smirked to herself about it. She swung open the door and the sound of her boots echoed of the empty halls.

Piper scrambled to pick up her ungraded tests and slip them into her tote bag, she grabbed her coat, purse, and bag and followed Alex, trying to keep up with her long strides

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Another chapter, I hope you guys like it! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows, and im glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I actually planned to put this song in this story at one point, and I didn't even realized the song said 'teachers pet' so that was an extra little bonus!<strong>

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	3. Bendy Straw Bends

**Thank you guys for the support! I love you guys. This chapter has been revised and revised and revised and this is the result because I got tired of revising and changing. Her ya go.**

**Chapter 3, Bendy Straw Bends**

* * *

><p>Alex swears as she goes out the door and is almost immediately gets drenched, Piper is right behind her and the door slam echoes through the stormy air.<p>

"Fucking Nicky was supposed to be my ride today if I missed the bus. Of course she left with Lorna"

"Watch your language!"

Alex rolls her emerald eyes. "Calm down Piper, we are out of the school"

"It's Miss Chapman" the blonde snaps as she opens her pink umbrella. Without thinking, Piper grabs Alex's arm and tugs her under the umbrella.

"Wouldn't want you to get all wet"

"I think I already am" the brunette sighs out, looking at her clothes, then catches a double meaning in her words and smirks.

Piper notices the smirk and now it's her turn to roll her eyes. "Jesus Christ, let's just go"

They reach Pipers baby yellow ford fiesta and Alex lets out a chuckle. "You have a cute car, it's cute like you"

The climb in and Piper smiles after she gets the heat going and she starts to drive. She wasn't really paying attention to anything but the rode, almost forgetting Alex was there, she was being so quiet.

They get to a stop light and she looks over to Alex who is practically drooling over her.

"What?!"

The brunette snaps out of it and looks at the blonde's frustrated face.

"What?"

"You were staring"

"So?"

"So cut it out, you are my student."

"Does that mean I can't appreciate it when you wear tight, wet clothing?"

Piper looks down at herself and sees her white blouse is almost completely see through and her skirt has ridden up from just approve her knees to halfway up her thighs.

"Why are you going to the effort of try to woo the unavailable and years older me when you could easily have boys or girls your age? What about Nicky?"

"First, I don't like boys. At all. I'm about as straight as a silly straw. Second, every girl in my grade is immature and they don't like to talk intelligently, like about books and politics and opinions about certain things that aren't boys or reality tv. Third, Nicky and I have been friends since elementary, I don't think we could, ugh, no, it's just weird. Plus she has Lorna"

Piper nodded, soaking in the information. "There is so many more analogies you could use for being a lesbian and you chose silly straw, those weird, colorful, twisty straws?"

Alex chuckled. "yeah, it's a term Nichols and I like to use. So there is me, silly straw. There is Jessica Wedge, normal straw. And then there is you and Lorna, bendy straw, bisexual"

"Bendy straw?! I'm straight" it was really a lie, Piper likes both genders, but she didn't want to get this girls hopes up. Alex smirked and looked out the window.

"Sure, Miss Chapman, you keep saying that but I'm not the only one staring at wet clothing."

Piper immediately pulled her eyes away from Alex's chest and blushed. The brunettes grey tank top soaked through too, the collar sagging with the weight of rain water showing the edges of her black lace bra, the whole effect giving her generous cleavage without trying. It was hard _not_ to stare.

"Um how about some music?" Piper goes to click on the radio but Alex has other plans. She opens the CD compartment below the stereo and grabs a handful of disks, shuffling through them.

"Katy Perry?"

"She has nice songs…"

"Who is Sia?"

Piper gasps. "You haven't heard of her? Chandelier, Titanium, Breathe me. No?" Alex shook her head. "Wow"

"One Direction, really Piper?"

"That's…not mine"

"Uh huh"

"No, I'm serious…it's… its Larry's" she admits.

Alex doubles over in laughter. "Your husband listens to One Direction? Oh my god"

"It's not that funny"

"It is that funny."

"He just has a soft spot for boy bands, what's wrong with that?"

"Okay, okay." Alex bites her lip to stop laughing. "Okay, what else? Whoa, Miss Chapman. Bad Teacher soundtrack? This is definitely not Harry's"

Piper would grab it from her but she's driving. "Put it away"

"And it's empty." Alex puts on her famous smirk "So it must be in the stereo"

"It's not, it's my friends and she took it back and forgot the case"

"you were listening to it on the way to work weren't you?"

"no!"

Alex leans in and switches it from radio to CD and presses play. Gangsters Paradise starts to blare to the speakers and Alex cracks up again.

"You are such a bad liar, Piper. And a _bad, bad_ teacher too" she winked. The blonde was frustrated with her student in more ways than one. Angry frustrated. Sexually frustrated. _Stop it Piper, no you are not._

Piper parked her car and was about to get out when she realized something. "Oh fuck"

"What?"

"I drove to my house"

"And?" Alex smirked, knowing exactly what the problem was.

"I need to drop you off I forgot to drop you off"

"Or…we could hang out"

"Or…you could give your address and I can drop you off"

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll call your mom"

"She works all the time, she doesn't even have a phone"

Piper gapes her mouth at Alex, speechless, she had been defeated.

"Fucking Christ, Alex, tell me where you live or-"

"Or what?"

"Or you are walking home and I'm locking the door behind me, so you can't come in"

Alex put a hand on her chest and gasped, faking innocence and hurt, "wow, that's awfully rude, Miss Chapman, I just needed you to tutor me in world culture, and this is what I get?"

"Bullshit, Alex, you have a straight A in that class without even trying" Piper snapped before she got out of the car and walked up to her door, pulling her key out to unlock it since Larry isn't home yet. The student got out of the car and stood in the middle of the yard, getting soaked by the rain.

"Piper!" she shouted.

"What?!"

"Tell me you don't want to"

"Don't want to what?" the blonde spoke, turning around.

"You know exactly what I mean. Don't play stupid. We are never going to see each other again. I like you, I think you are hot. You like me, don't deny it. And by the way you look at me I can assume you think I'm hot too"

"What are you getting at, Miss Vause?" Piper said, agitated. She knew exactly what was coming, and she was scared she wasn't against it. She marched across the yard, her heels sloshing in the wet grass and slightly sinking into the mud with every step. She was only a foot away from her student when glared into her beautiful green eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Tell me you don't want to have a little fun, a little adventure, to escape this yuppie, waspy, white picket fence life your parents want you to have."

"How did you…"

"I'm smart. And you're easy to figure out. I just met you today but, I already feel like we are magnets. and I know you feel it too. I don't give a fuck about age, if you're engaged, whatever. I want you" Alex took off her glasses, the rain drops obscuring the images on the glass. "Tell me you don't want to kiss me." She took a step forward so her face was only inches from her teachers and her voice dropped lower and huskier than normal. "Tell me you don't want to grab my hand, lead me to your bedroom and have your way with me, so you can feel special and bad."

"Fuck you Alex"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me don't want to"

"I..."

Alex smirked and her eyes gleamed with challenge.

_Piper wanted to wipe that smirk right off Alex's face._

And that's exactly what she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger anyone? Do you really need an author's note here other than for me to say thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews? well thank you!<strong>

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	4. Who's The Teacher Now?

**So this beginning scene, just imagine it as the chapel scene, but outside in the rain, if you want to know what I was imagining while writing it. Oh and I'm sorry, this whole chapter might or might not ruin you. sorry if the smut is bad, im not the greatest at writing it. rating change from here on out.**

**Chapter 4, who's the teacher now?**

* * *

><p>Piper looked up into those forest eyes, and she knew she had lost the battle. Her hands quickly traveled to her student's wet hair and pulled them together for a kiss. Alex pushed her hands through Pipers blonde lock and pulled her impossibly closer. Alex bit on Pipers lip as she pulled away for air, making her moan. She felt the blonde start to impatiently tug on her tank top and she lifted her arms for it to be pulled away, forgetting they were in public. She tugged Piper's blouse from being tucked in her tight pencil skirt and laid her hands on her hips, rubbing them with the pads of her thumbs. The teacher moaned explicitly loud and separated the kiss, tilted her head back, rain trailing down her face.<p>

"Did I find a secret spot?" Alex smirked and pressed her thumbs deeper into Piper's hips, making her release another loud moan.

"Shut the fuck up" the blonde growled, pulling Alex in for another rough kiss. Alex swiped her tongue on Pipers bottom lip, asking for entrance, who immediately complied. Their tongues battled for dominance and danced with each other in harmony.

Piper started to lose her breath and pulled away for air. Where they were and what they were doing came crashing down on her shoulders. when Alex tried to lean in an kiss again she turned her head away.

"Fuck, Alex, stop" she put her hands in between and pushed Alex so they weren't so close.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't" Piper shook her head. "I can't do this. I'm getting married. I'm your teacher. I have to drive you home"

Alex paused and gave her a look that said 'are you kidding me?'

"I'm sorry"

"Fuck. Yeah. Your right. This, was a mistake" Alex glared at her before going to the street and walking down it.

"Alex no, wait. Please let me give you a ride." Piper's voice started to get louder as Alex started getting farther away. "You can't go home without your shirt" she spoke as she picked up the soaked grey tank top.

"Fuck you _Miss Chapman_" she sneered the name as if it was poison and kept walking.

"Jesus Christ" Piper mumbled, ditching her shoes in the grass, fast walking into her drive way and getting in her car. She threw the shirt down in the back seat not caring anymore how wet her car was getting. She drove down the street where Alex was storming off, slowly driving next to her and rolling down the window.

"Alex, let me give you a ride home, please"

"No. I can get home on my own"

"You're acting like a child!"

"Aren't I?" she spat, crossing her arms over her bare, toned stomach.

"I'm sorry okay?" she abruptly pressed on the brakes and got out of her car. When Alex kept walking she grabbed her arm and turned her to face her. "I want to. Fuck. I really want to. But I have a fiance and a career, and both those relationships could get ruined if someone were to find out."

"Then don't let anyone find out, it's really that fucking simple."

"It's wrong, it's against the rules"

"Rules are meant to be broken"

They stood there staring at each other for a few moments before Piper looked away and mumbled. "Get in my car"

"Are you fucking serious?"

Piper didn't say a word after just got in the driver's seat and pushed the passenger door open. Alex huffed and walked around the car and got in. Piper did a U turn and drove back up the rode she came.

"Wait where are we going?"

Piper drove up to her house and pulled up the driveway. She simply got out of the car without saying a word, picked up her shoes from the grass and walked up the steps.

"Piper"

The blonde woman kept walking. She reached her door and unlocked it, and she picked up her bag and purse from the welcome rug and into the warm home, leaving the door cracked. Piper hung up her coat, set her shoes in the foyer, and set her purse and bag on the table, and then stood waiting in the foyer.

Alex assumed the teacher wanted her to follow seeing the door open a smidge, but she also seemed angry. She slowly approached the door and opened it closing it behind her.

She nervously chuckled "you're not going to kill me are-"

Piper pushed her up against the door and brought their lips together, their teeth clanking. Alex was in surprise for a second before kissing her back running her hands up and down her teacher's body. When they separated, she pulled the white blouse off her and kissed up and down her neck while pressing into her hips, taking advantage of finding that spot. The teacher moaned loudly and Alex smirked against her neck.

"Don't be so smug"

"Does your husband know about it?" Alex raised an eyebrow and her smirked grew.

"Let's not talk about my _fiancé_ right now" she moaned again when Alex pressed harder. "And no"

Alex chuckled and went back to kissing her neck. She unclipped Pipers bra and tugged it off then turned the both of them so the blonde was against the door. She kissed and sucked and bit and licked at Pipers neck, showing her who was really in charge, so to speak.

The brunette made her way down, licking and biting at piper's collarbone. She brought her hand to one of the blonde's breast and her mouth to the other.

"Fuck. Yes"

Alex sucked on her nipple before switching her hand and her lips.

"Fuck. Just fuck me already"

The student chuckled before letting go of the nipple with a small pop and looking up at the frustrated blonde. "Patience is virtue, Miss Chapman"

"Larry gets home in two hours"

Alex went wide eyed before licking down the teachers toned stomach and to the waistband of the black pencil skirt. Phe wanted to show her teacher that she had made the right decision doing that U turn.

"There's a zipper, in the back" Piper breathed out.

She reached her hands back there to unzip it but the zipper wouldn't budge. She complied with bringing both her hands to one of the side seams and ripping it.

"This is McLaughlin" Piper whined.

Alex rolled her eyes and let the ripping material drop to the floor and tugged her pink panties down after. She brought the teachers leg over her shoulder and licked her lips at how wet she was, and not because of the rain.

"Have you been with a woman before?" Piper asked. Alex rolled her eyes at the question. She brought her tongue to the blondes centre and licked slowly a couple times before darting her tongue into her entrance. She heard Pipers head hit the door and a loud moan. She smirked, licking up to her clit and barely missing it.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, just keep-"

"Have you?"

Piper blushed and looked away. "No"

"You know I could probably teach you a few things"

"Alex, please" she begged, wanting to be touched so badly.

"Who's the teacher now?" Alex spoke in a low sultry voice before going back between Piper's legs.

* * *

><p>Piper was breathing heavy, her bare chest puffing in and out. She had just come down from her 7th orgasm in three hours and she feels like she died and went to heaven. Alex raised up from the sheets and kissed Pipers chest before wiping her mouth on her tattooed bicep.<p>

"Oh my god" Piper gasps out.

Alex pulled her black hair out of her face and smirked. "horrible, wasn't it?"

"The worst" she says in between breaths and tiredly smiles. She pulled Alex in for a kiss. "You're really bad at that" Alex leans in to kiss her again when they hear a car pull up the driveway.

"Shit, it's Larry" Piper went wide eyed.

Alex quickly got out of the bed and stood in place, not knowing what to do.

"Um, uh, here" Piper grabbed a black tank top and shorts out of her dresser and threw them to Alex. "Go hide in the closet."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No"

"Been a long time since I've been in hiding in the closet" Alex mumbled and got in the walk in closet, hiding behind Pipers dresses, chuckling at her own joke.

Piper pulled on a shirt and pajama shorts and ran down the stairs just as she heard the car door close. She shoved all Alex and Piper's wet clothes into the foyer closet.

The door swings open and Piper nervously smiles. "Hi Larry"

"Hi baby" he kisses her cheek and walks into the kitchen. "Sorry im late, a colleague invited me out for dinner."

"That's okay, I ate too"

"Jeez what time is it? 8? I'm already tired" Larry gave her another kiss and headed up stairs and Piper quickly followed. He started to take off his tie and sweater and walked towards the closet.

"Oh I'll put those away for you, Lar, go ahead and get settled in bed."

"Thanks Pipes" he got undressed, throwing the rest of his clothes in the laundry basket and snuggling into the bed. Piper opened the door of the closet and closed it behind her, flipping on the light.

"Your closet is about as big as my room" Alex smirks and looks through Pipers clothes.

"Shh…Oh my god. This is so fucked up" Piper whispers roughly and runs her hands through her hair, pacing.

"Piper calm down. Okay, go out there with Barry, when he falls asleep, you can drive me home"

"Fuck. Fuck. What did I do? We are getting married, I messed up"

"Go out there before he thinks you died in here"

Piper nods and quickly opens and shuts the door.

"Fucking straight girls" Alex mumbles.

* * *

><p>Piper wiggles out from Larry's arm and walks to the closet and sees Alex slumped against wall asleep. If it had been other circumstances she wouldn't wake her, because she looks <em>so cute<em>. She shakes the student's shoulders and Alex blinks her eyes, she had forgotten where she was and when she did she smirked.

"I'm so sorry Alex, um, come on, I'm driving you home now."

The two sneak out of the room and down the stairs. Once they are in the car Alex speaks up.

"Hand me your phone"

"What?"

"Hand. Me. Your. Phone"

Piper pulls her iPhone out of her pocket and passes it over, than pulls out of the driveway.

Alex hands it back when they get to a stoplight.

"Is your mom going to be worried?"

"No, she's never home" the brunette sighs. "She can't sit down for long enough to hear about my life because she works 4 fucking jobs"

"Oh Alex, I'm sorry"

"Its fine I guess. More freedom for me"

Alex gives the teacher her address and the rest of the car ride is silent and tense. They pull up to some small, shady apartments and for some reason, Piper can't help but feel bad for the comment she made earlier at her own house, 'it's not much, but I call it home'

_Fuck._

"So"

"So"

"I'll be going then" Alex takes off her seatbelt and starts to open her door.

"Hey Alex"

"Hmm?"

"Give me a goodbye" Piper gives a small smile. "One for the road"

Alex smiles back. An actual, genuine smile and not a smirk. She leans in and they share a soft kiss.

Alex cups her cheek with her palm before sighing and getting out of the car, no words spoken after the kiss.

* * *

><p>Piper walks into the house and up the steps, exhausted from her world being turned upside down. She goes into the bedroom to see Larry awake and smiling.<p>

"Sorry, I heard you leave" he pats the bed. "Where did you go?"

"Oh, uh, I was returning a thing to Polly" He smiles with no suspicion and pulls his soon to be fiancé close as soon as she lays down.

"oh by the way, Healy, the principle called and said they need you for the whole week at Litchfield High, something about Mr Mendez being out for longer because it wasn't a cold, but a flu, isn't that great?"

"Not for him" _or me either. _

Larry laughs and kisses her cheek. "I love you"

Piper swallows the lump in her throat. "I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>That was longer than I thought it would be, but anyways, here you go. Tell me what you think! Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews, you guys are the best.<strong>

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**


	5. SOS Send Nudes

**New chapter, sorry if it ends up being a boring filler.**

**Chapter 5, SOS Send Nudes**

* * *

><p>Piper looked at herself in the mirror and smirked. Second day on the job at Litchfield High and Alex was in for a surprise. Piper was dressed in skin tight black slacks, a no sleeve, navy button up with ruffles on the chest, the blue making her eyes pop, and knowing, this probably Alex's favorite feature; her eyes, she put on some basic eyeliner, to make them pop even more. Her hair was straight and down, sitting on her shoulders. She looked hot, and strict. She added a final touch of her 6 inch black booties.<p>

"You look hot" Larry wrapped his arms around her from behind and she shrugged him off.

"I gotta go, see you in I get home?" she pecked him on the cheek and picked up her black purse that she switched her stuff into and her briefcase that she switched her school papers into. She wanted to look really professional.

"Okay, bye Miss Chapman" he smirked and got a dirty look from Piper.

She drove to school and walked briskly to her class, not associating with anyone, she never got those papers done. She finished the last one just as the bell rang, to her luck, and she got up to rewrite her name on the board and the pages of their school book they were to read the first 10 minutes of class. The students loudly filed in and when they saw Piper they immediately shut up, seeing her sat at her desk, filing through emails on her phone, while pointing to the board.

Alex walked in late, without her stuff, and her earbuds in, a bored expression on her face. She was walking straight for her desk without looking towards the front of the room when a familiar voice barked at her.

"Vause! Earbuds, no supplies and late? Are you looking for a trip to the office?" Piper crossed her arms and swung her crossed legs from her position of sitting on the teacher's desk.

Alex smirked and chuckled, pulling out her earbuds. She turned around and faced her teacher and her jaw dropped, because damn. She looked Piper up and down and snapped on her 'Vause Charm'

"Good morning to you too, Miss Chapman"

"And attitude. You're pushing for a week of detention"

Alex smirked, realizing Piper was saying she was her for a week. "That's not fair"

The rest of the class watched on tensely, not realizing the flirty undertones.

"One more strike, Miss Vause, and that's what you are getting." Piper then pointed at the bored. "Go get your things and hurriedly. You're a distraction to the class's reading right now"

Alex fast walked down the halls and gathered her things from her locker, slamming it closed loud enough for Piper to hear from the open door classroom. She casually walked back and took her seat, flipping open her book as if she were actually going to read it. She peered her green eyes over her book and caught into blue ones staring back at her.

Alex pulled her phone out of her pocket and typed a message from behind her book. Piper's phone buzzed in her hands and she turned it on silent, giving the few students who looked up a sheepish smile. She moved back into the comfy office chair behind the desk and read the message.

**A (rose emoji) : you are distracting me.**

**Unknown number: you used the rose emoji for your name? Clever, your tattoo. But I'm changing it. Too suspicious. Roses are romantic.**

**A: what, does Harry go through your phone?**

**Piper: No!**

**A: I put you down as Miss Kitty Hot Pants, do you think my boyfriend will get suspicious?**

**Piper: very funny**

Just then Nicky walked into the room and handed the teacher a yellow sticky note. "Sorry I'm late, but I have a note"

Nicky shuffled into her seat next to Alex and opened her book, layering a magazine in the inside of it. She looked over at Alex.

**A: sos send nudes**

"Who are you texting?" Nicky whispered, reading the message.

Alex smirked and looked up at Piper, who looked down at her phone and blushed.

"No fucking way"

**Piper: you're a freak. No way.**

**A: But Miss Chapman, I'll die if you don't.**

**Piper: (Picture Message)**

Alex to keep from laughing when she opened the picture and it was Piper flipping off the camera, sadly fully clothed.

"Are you fucking the teacher?" Nicky prodded again.

**A: that's a hot picture of your fingers, are they skilled, Piper?**

**Piper: you will have to find out.**

"Miss Vause, are you on your phone?" Piper spoke, trying her best to look angry.

"Aren't you?"

"I'm checking important emails and arranging my schedule. Come bring me your phone. While you're up here you can grab your detention slip"

"oooh, you're in trouble" Jessica Wedge spoke from the seat behind her. Alex strode up to the teacher's desk to where Piper was sitting and writing her detention slip. She ripped it off the note pad and passed it over, their fingers touching and sparking.

"See you after class"

"Looking forward to it"

She walked back and folded the paper and stuffed it in her pocket. The reading session went by slowly, them sneaking glances at each other.

"Since yesterday, we did a test, and I don't want you guys thinking I'm really strict, we can watch a video today. Take 10 notes and your good for the day"

The class erupted with yes's and sighs of relief and the sort.

"but as Miss Vause showed you, I don't like it when you guys screw off, so please, watch the video, take notes, and be quiet, after the video, turn in your notes and you can chat the rest of class"

She got up and left to class room to get her class instructions on what to do for the week. The students started to talk quietly to one another.

"Alex"

"Huh…what" Alex snapped out of her daydream and faced her friend.

"You are totally fucking Miss Chapman"

Alex went wide eyed. "No I'm not"

"Please Vause, it's all over your face, and her being over dramatic about getting you detention, and you two are stealing glances at each other constantly."

"Look, would I like to fuck her? Yes. Will I? No. She is straight. She told me so" Alex had never lied to Nicky before, but in this case, with Nicky's big ass mouth, she kinda had to, and it stung a little.

"And you're giving up that easy?"

"Oh my god, Nicole, will you fuck off?"

Nicky cringed. "Ew gross, don't say my full name"

"How's you and Lorna?"

"Off and on, the usual"

"What are you guys now?"

"The fuck if I know!" she shrugged, throwing her hands in the air before sighing and hitting her head against the desk with a sigh. "Lorna is the only person who knows. She is fucking crazy"

Piper came back in the room and sat at her desk, looking down at the teacher's notes Mendez left and chewing on her pencil._ Was it weird to be jealous of the person you are fucking? _She had the perfect life. She was well off, has a job she enjoys, a nice house and a nice fiancé from what Alex could hear through the closet door, and she was effortlessly beautiful.

Alex in a way, feels guilty, for corrupting that, the fact that most of those things could disappear if anyone found out about the two. She looked up to she Piper staring at her, into her green eyes. Not paying attention though, her mind was far away. Alex dug into her pocket for her scratched and dented Nano to get rid of time, when instead her hand landed on the detention slip. She pulled it out and read Pipers perfect hand writing over and over. She started to fold it back up when she saw writing on the back.

_Ever fucked on a teacher's desk before?_

She chuckled and mumbled to herself. "Oh Piper, you bad, bad, teacher"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know, a filler chapter, a boring chapter, I know, well, the next chapter definitely isn't, trust me. Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews.<strong>

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	6. Louboutin Footprints

**ive been actually been not so busy this week and the last, so, quick updates!**

**Chapter 6, Louboutin footprints**

* * *

><p>"Miss Chapman?" Alex knocked on the door and walked in with two coffees in mugs and saw Piper with her head on her desk.<p>

"Got a headache of something?"

"Yes" she mumbled into the wood.

"Here" she held out a coffee and Piper took her head off the desk and took it happily. "I even asked them to put in those little straws"

"Why?" she questioned as she watched Alex get up to lock the door and walk back, to sit on the teacher's desk.

"Because yesterday you were drinking out of a water bottle with a straw, which is ridiculous. But cute. And look, they are bendy straws" she winked.

Piper smiled and sipped the coffee and almost spat it out. "The fuck is this?"

"School coffee" Alex chuckled. "I know, its sucks some serious shit"

"You got these out of the teachers' lounge?" seeing the mug she was holding was clearly Miss Day's.

"I didn't have money to go to the coffee shop in the cafeteria so deal with it"

They sipped her coffees for a couple minutes in a comfortable silence. Piper looked through the notes and laughed.

"Is this even considered a note?" she holds up the piece of notebook paper to show Alex, the first bulletin being 'we are watching a world culture video and its boring' then looked at the name which was Nicky.

"Sounds like something she would write. Hey, whatever happened to teacher/student confidentiality?"

Piper shrugged and smirked. "Speaking of, did you get my little note?"

Alex pulled the detention slip out of her pocket. "Yeah. No I haven't fucked on a teacher's desk, and you do realize these go into student file? You might want to write another one that doesn't talk about fucking in permanent blue pen"

Piper went wide eyed and blushed, writing a new one and swiping the old one to crumble and throw away.

"Piper"

"Hmm" she hummed into the mug against her lips.

"I'm really sorry about last night"

Piper smiled at the fact Alex was apologizing and not herself. "Oh no, don't worry about it, I mean, I've never had to hide my student from my fiancé because she was fucking me into oblivion, it was probably a good life experience." She shrugged as she erased the board and Alex leaned against it next to her, watching letters and numbers disappear under the washcloth.

"I can tell that things are kinda…complicated with you and Larry. I'm not any better though, I'm not always the best at following rules."

"That's the problem, isn't it?" Piper mumbled, putting one hand on the white board and leaning into Alex. "Rules aren't any fun"

Every second Alex spends with Piper, she feels like she sees a new side of her. Piper leans her shoulder and side against the white board, and Alex copies her movements, so they are facing each other.

"I don't know if this is true love or not with me and Larry, but if it's too much for you, tell me to back off, but you perused me…and I liked it" Piper searched Alex's green eyes for an indication on what she is thinking, if the smirk wasn't a dead giveaway. Watching Alex's pink lips form into a smirk was distracting and made Piper lose her control a little, beginning to get flustered. "I've…I've never felt"

The smirk grows and it's infuriating and intoxicating at the same time.

"You know I've never really thought of myself as a sexual person. But ever since…" Piper trailed off as she leaned in to whisper into Alex's ear. "I want to taste what you taste like"

She leaned back to gauge Alex's reaction. Her eyes had fluttered closed and she took a shallow breath. She was glad that she had such an effect on her student as much is it was the other way around.

Alex's eyes opened and they were darkened with desire. She brought a hand to Pipers neck, before slowly connecting their lips. Piper kissed back immediately, the kiss quickening with the need for each other. The brunette pulled her closer and the hand on her neck traveled to her breast. Piper pushed Alex into the desk and moaned. Piper never felt so much need to be sexual with someone, but her usual submissive-self wanted to show Alex how animalistic she could be. Last night, Alex wouldn't let her touch her, she was dominant, amazing, and rough and soft all that the same time. She never knew she wanted it that way until she had it that way. She easily made her climax 7 times while Larry struggled to make her climax once. And she wanted to return the favor. Her hands gripped Alex's thighs and lifted her onto the desk, her weight was heavy from muscle, but Piper managed to lift her the short distance. How easily Alex complied was beyond her, comparing to the night before. Piper immediately dug her hands under Alexs shirt and cupped her breasts earning a half growl, half moan from the student, causing her seemingly never ending, black jean clad legs to wrap tightly around her waist.

"Fuck, Piper"

The blonde cleared the desk with her arm, making papers and utensils fly to the linoleum floor. Piper pulled Alex's jeans down roughly along with her boy shorts and got on her knees. She wrapped her hands around Alex's bare thighs and felt hands fly to her blonde hair. She looked up to see Alex's jade eyes clenched tight and her bottom lip tucked in her teeth, _and if that wasn't the hottest thing ever._ Suddenly nervous, she would just try to do what she could see Alex doing last night, well, when her eyes weren't closed. Piper took a timid lick, then looked up to gauge Alex's reaction, which was a sharp intake of breath and hands tightening around her blonde hair, and legs tightening around her neck. She wanted more. They both wanted more. She practically went crazy as all her senses heightened and her pupils dilated at Alex in this state, so wet for her, so much need for her. Piper went for another lick, and another, and another, and she couldn't get enough. The air was tense in a good way and was starting to get filled with low moans and heavy breaths.

_Knock knock knock_

"What the fuck?"

"Ignore them" Alex managed to groan out, already close to the edge.

Piper keeps going, slipping her fingers in to speed up the process, causing Alex to moan so loudly the person outside the door probably already knows what's happening. Piper pulls her mouth away causing Alex to groan and gets up to bring their lips together to swallow her loud moans. Alex still had her hands in Pipers hair as they kissed rushed and sloppily. Piper took one of Alex's hands from her blonde hair and put it over the owner's mouth and went back down.

"Quiet" she ordered and began tasting Alex again. Piper moved her hands from Alex's thighs to put one up her band shirt and the other holding her down.

"Fuck!" Alex bit on her lip so hard she tasted blood. "Yes…Piper! Oh god, oh fuck" her hands flew to the desk and gripped it so tight her knuckles turned white as she went over the edge, not able to keep a hand on her mouth.

_Knock knock _"Miss Chapman, I forgot my backpack, um, I need it for homework" a muffled voice came from outside the door. "I don't want to get grounded or something."

"Oh my god" Alex harshly whispered, her breathing still heavy and chest heaving, and she was angry at the bitch on the other side of the door. "It's Jessica fucking Wedge"

Piper wiped her mouth on Alex's thigh and kissed it, before rising and giving her a quick peck on the lips. She straightened out her blouse and slacks and flattened her hair the best she could before pointing for Alex to get under the desk.

Piper opened the window, trying to clear the air of sexual tension and let the smell of rain pour in. She grabbed the designer bag from underneath the desk behind Alex's and walked up to the door and unlocking it, hoping she didn't look too disheveled.

"Thanks Miss Chapman" Jessica look her backpack from shaking hands. "Is everything alright?" she frowned.

"Y-yes, I fell over in my chair like an idiot and knocked everything on the floor, clumsy me, right?" she laughed nervously.

"Yes. Clumsy you" she smiled slyly. "Where did Lexi go? I _swear _I just heard her in here"

"Bathroom, she went to the bathroom" Piper lied.

"That's weird." Her face contorted in mock confusion.

"Tell her I say hi" she flipped her blonde curly hair away from her shoulder and turned on her heel, her Louboutin footprints echoing in the halls.

Piper slammed the door and leaned against it. "We are so fucked"

* * *

><p><strong>Well here you go. Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews. im curious on how you guys will react to this, although I have a pretty good idea, so of course, I want to hear whats swimming in your amazing minds. Tell me, type it, review it. Love you guys.<strong>

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**

**(P.S: if you don't know why my signature always has a three in it, it became an inside joke because wont allow to do typed hearts, so I say, might as well do half of one.)**


	7. Vagitarian only sees blue

**This is quite possibly the craziest and twistiest fanfiction I've ever written.**

**Chapter 7, Vagitarian only sees blue**

* * *

><p>"Miss Chapman?" Jessica knocked on the open door the next morning, seeing Piper was in and scribbling down stuff and checking her phone.<p>

"Come in" Piper waved her in without looking up. She finished up what she was writing and tucked her pencil on her ear. "Need something, Miss Wedge?"

"Yes, it's about yesterday" she pulled up a chair next to the teacher's desk, which smelled instinctively like Lemon Pledge. She sat in the chair and crossed her arms and legs. Piper looked up with calm composer, having practiced for when the suspicious student would come around. _Wedge sounds awfully familiar._

"Did you leave something else in here?"

"Cut the bullshit Miss Chapman, it was pretty clear you were fucking the campus lesbian right on that _now_ spotless desk."

Piper sighed and pinched her nose, waiting for the news of her being fired and her reputation to be ruined.

"Okay…bring it" Piper mumbled.

"I find it intriguing how you think it's that simple"

_Oh right. Wedge Corp. Known for blackmail. Just my luck._

"So here's the deal" Jessica began, making the teacher focus again. "I'm not going to be here for the rest of the week while Mendez is on temporary leave so"

"Wait, slow down." Piper put her hands in front of her. "Mendez is on temp leave?"

Jess chuckles and rolled her eyes. "They didn't tell you anything did you?" she laughed again at Piper's shocked expression. "a student, let's say her name is…Daya, fucked Mr Bennett, she got pregos, fucked Mr Mendez, and reported rape on the pervert so Bennett wouldn't get in trouble. It was harsh but we are all glad he is gone"

Pipers jaw dropped. "Holy shit"

"They didn't want it to get to the press, or news or whatever, so, temporary leave"

"How do you know all this?"

Jess ignored the question and continued "theirs too funny parts to this, one, Mendez fell in love with the girl. Two, Mendez is out of here for fucking a student, and that's exactly what you are doing."

Piper stood with her mouth open, trying to soak in all the information.

"Anyway. I'm going to be gone until Mendez is back. Doing a law firm interview, going to college parties, shopping, etc."

"And?"

"You can't tell anyone, because I will be 'here' "

"I could get into serious legal shit, no way, it's illegal"

"So is fucking Lexi"

"She doesn't like being called Lexi" Piper glared at the student.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "You can't tell anyone on school board, my parents, the students, even Vag-itarian Vause. Got it?"

"That's too far, Jessica, I can't just-"

"Remember that this is not just for you, Chapman, but for Alex too" the blonde got up and swung her backpack over her shoulder. "It's not just your rep that's at stake, this could prevent her from going to college, or getting a good job."

Piper sat back, defeated. Realizing how much of a mistake this whole mess was. Why couldn't she just control herself?

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in" Alex spoke as she walked in with Starbucks in each hand.

"Nice to see you too Lexi." She saw Alex grimace and she turned to Piper. "Thanks for taking Monday's homework late, Miss Chapman" and with that she left the room.

"I got you the white girl expensive shit, chai latte" she spoke with a smile as she set one of the coffees on Pipers desk and sat in the chair Jessica was in minutes before, sipping her black coffee.

"So. That wasn't at all about homework was it?"

"It was"

"You are a horrible liar, she black mailed us didn't she?"

"Well technically I didn't tell you. You read me like a book"

Alex shrugged.

"Well, I'm in deep shit now" Piper looked up at Alex with tired, stressed eyes. "And we can't do _this _anymore"

Alex was glad she wore glasses, it guarded people from seeing the emotions in her eyes. They helped with her image of being heartless. "Okay" she spoke casually and sipped her coffee.

"Okay?" Piper spoke, surprised.

"Was that the wrong answer or something?"

"Well… I thought you would've put up at least a little fight" Piper mumbled, feeling hurt, and she didn't have any glasses to hide behind.

"You were a good fuck, Pipes." She chucked her empty coffee into the trash. "Good fucks come and go" she shrugged. "Did you expect me to have feelings or something? Because we barely know each other and you've got a job to protect and a fiancé to play house wife with" Alex got up and adjusted her glasses.

"Alex. I'm sor-"

"It's fine. Whatever" Alex shrugged again, walking to the door. "See you later"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm skipping this shit hole" she shut the door behind her.

Piper buried her head in her hands and she didn't even realize the bell had rung until students filed in.

"You okay, Miss Chapman?" Nicky asked, genuine. She saw Alex skipped without even a text, and Piper stressed, and she knew something was up.

"I'm fine, thank you though"

Nicky sat down in her seat.

"Okay, everyone, I have a headache, I haven't had sleep, I need to just relax, we are already ahead, so, read, color, listen to music with headphones, just stay quiet, free period" she mumbled loud enough for the class to hear before laying her head on the desk, into her arms, to get any form of rest she could find.

* * *

><p>Alex walked home and grabbed her motorcycle, which, she normally wouldn't ride in cold weather, in case it storms, but she really needed to blow off steam. She rode into the calmer, suburban and farms side of New York and rode for a long time, trying to get blue eyes to become un-imprinted from the front of her mind with the thunder of a roaring engine and open roads leading to more nothing. She drove into the middle of nowhere and into a neighborhood gas station. She filled up and went into the store to by candy bars and Gatorade. She opened the door and hummed a familiar The Police song when she felt rain drops hit her head.<p>

"Fuck" it was a long way back.

* * *

><p>Piper's day couldn't have been any slower. She told each class the same thing, that is was a free period, and went in and out of sleep on her desk. The students were content in the free period seeing how stressed Piper was and they were stressed themselves. She sadly could only think of green eyes and black hair and red lips. She wondered how Larry was too. She hadn't asked the past few days like she usually did, and she was pushing him away. She sent him a quick text saying she would make his favorite diner tonight and that she loved him.<p>

She sat and waited for a text back patiently and watched as her students sat quietly and whispered with their friend or did their own thing. She watched them, that's the only thing she could do. She didn't even have Alex to look at.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes. Blue eyes. Blue eyes. Deep blue eyes and shiny blonde hair and a thousand watt smile that could light up every room, and her laugh. Oh her infectious laugh that sounded like heaven in Alex's ears. Why she was making a personal list of all the things her liked or knew about Piper in her head as winded down asphalt roads, she has no idea, but for some reason, it made her feel less tense.<p>

She paid attention to road carefully, rain made it easier to crash on a motorcycle, and it always slightly scared her.

**CRASH**

All the sudden everything was white noise and she couldn't think.

Before she could acknowledge what was going on, she felt like a metal wave had hit her, flinging her motorcycle forward and her backward, tumbling over a car and landing behind it, hitting the ground hard. The only thing she could hear was a faint familiar voice.

"Wow hey, are you okay? hello? Shit, can you hear me?"

The only thing she could see, deep blue eyes and shiny blonde hair and a thousand watt smile that could light up every room. Deep blue eyes. She couldn't hear that voice anymore, all she could hear was beautiful laughter.

"Pipe-" she managed to mumble out before an odd sort of sleep enveloped her, one she couldn't shake from.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>Piper felt her phone vibrate the desk. It was Larry.<p>

"Sorry kids, he normally doesn't call like this." She walks out the door and slides her phone screen to answer.

"Larry? What's going on?" she immediately assumed it was an emergency, and the sirens in the background confirmed her suspicions.

"Pipes? I got into a crash"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh you just wait for next chapter. Muahahaha. Anyway. I love you guys. I promise things will get better, eventually…Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews. I think I already know what you think, but review anyway!<strong>

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**


	8. Something Borrowed, Something Blue

**I can't stop writing. Oh my god. Someone cut off my hands**

**Chapter 8, Something Borrowed, Something Blue**

* * *

><p>Alex opened her eyes, squinting at the bright lights and the noise around her. She suddenly realized she's moving. In an ambulance. Blue eyes were at the back of her brain, and she didn't know why.<p>

"Stay awake baby girl we are on our way" an African American woman she didn't know spoke from next to her. So caring to someone she didn't know. The woman softly brushed Alex's hair out of her face. She must be a mother. She could see the crow's feet around her eyes and smile lines and a plastic beaded bracelet on her wrist. Alex was extremely good at reading people, she could see their story just by looking at them, hearing them simply talk. It was a talent she had, that had grown over the years from people watching and silently learning.

"What's your daughter's name?" Alex mumbles. The woman looks down at her wide eyed.

"What? How do you…?" she trailed off, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I bet she has a kind heart. Like you, but she has a knack for getting into trouble huh? Like me" Alex smirked. The woman just held her mouth open. "How old is she?" Alex questions, squeezing the woman's hand, just now realizing it had been in hers.

"She's 6. Her name is Lily"

"Lily, that's a pretty name" Alex smiles and the woman smiles back, despite her shock. "Is she why you got this job?"

The paramedic nodded. Alex looked at her badge hanging from her neck. "Sabrina, take care of your little girl, you must work long nights to put food on the table, but she misses you. It's hard for her without you. Ask her about her day when you get home"

"Are you psychic?"

"Might as well be." Alex winked and chuckled. "I can just read you like a book"

Suddenly her sight was fading and her laugh turned into a coughing fit. "Fuck"

"Hold on, we are here, okay, don't fall asleep, don't close those pretty eyes"

But she simply couldn't help it, she felt the car stop and the stretcher being shifted. And then all she could see was blue eyes, and she didn't know why.

* * *

><p>Piper's knuckles turned white around the stirring wheel. She had got a teacher to watch her class while she sped off to the hospital. She could see it, the tall white building coming into view. As soon as she had parked her car she ran into the building, looking frantically around.<p>

"Larry?" she shouted just in time as she spotted two stretchers being rolled through the doors behind her.

"Larry!"

"Piper! I'm fine baby calm down" he spoke as he was rolled away "Just a broken leg it looks like"

Piper felt the air knocked out of her when she saw Alex in the stretcher next to him, in much worse condition. She was mumbling and going in and out of consciousness, coughing. There was blood.

"Alex?"

She couldn't hear, she was out of it again.

The doctor sped her off to emergency.

* * *

><p>Piper sat down in the waiting room where the doctor told her to. There was few seats open and she took the one next to a brunette who was practically pulling her hair out. When you're anxious, you should not sit to other anxious people, it just makes you more anxious. Piper was a loving person.<p>

"Hi" she spoke to the woman, wanting to try anything to calm her down

"Hi"

"Are you okay?"

"My baby is in there" the woman took her hands from her hair and looked up at Piper with pale blue eyes. She looked familiar for some reason, put she couldn't figure it out.

"What happened?" piper could see red eyes with bags under them, just barely getting a few grey hairs in her messy curly up-do. Late thirties?

"A car crash."

It suddenly hit Piper. This must be Alex's mom. That's why she looks familiar. Shit

"Your Alex's mother? Diane?"

She _may_ have looked through Alex's student file.

"Yeah." Diane furrowed her brows. "Who are you?"

"I uh- I'm her substitute teacher"

"Miss Chapman?"

Piper looked at her curiously.

"Whenever I have time at home she talks about you" the corner of Diane's mouth twitched up in a half smile, have smirk.

That smile, the same one Alex has. How did she not know she was her mom as soon as she saw this woman?"

"She does?"

"Yeah"

"Piper Chapman" a doctor approached them, interrupting the conversation. "You can see Larry now. Diane Vause?"

The brunette nods.

"Convenient. Come along, Alexandra is right next to the fiancé, try not to wake her"

* * *

><p>"Pipes!"<p>

The blonde cringes and walks over to a happy Larry from the doorway.

"What happened, Larry? What did you do?" she speaks roughly and he sinks down in his hospital bed like a scolded puppy.

"I…I was going to text you back…"

"You could've waited until you parked Larry!"

"I was sending you a Nudy-Judy"

"a Nudy-Judy? Gross" Piper's face scrunches in disgust. "How could you be so stupid?"

"I'm sorry Piper"

"That was against the law, you can't text while drive!" she yells before sitting in a chair and sighing. "You crashed into a teenager, my student, Alex"

"Oh fuck, Piper I'm sorry, I really am, I was-"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to" Piper got back up from where she just sat down. "I'm going to get some coffees"

Piper walks out and uses the map to find her way back to the lobby, where there was a coffee machine. She sighed with discontent as she realized she would have to take care of Larry, as he will probably be in a wheel chair with his leg broken. She poured three coffees, incase Diane wanted one.

She walked back, humming, trying to stay upbeat the best she can. She passed by Alex's open door and stopped in her tracks hearing that husky laugh that made her smile whenever she heard it. She took a de-tour and timidly walked into the room.

"And then the guy starts dancing on the counter, all the other people around him. And my boss walks in and says 'get offa my clean countuhs, you needa take your jig somewhere else" Diane tries her best at a thick Chicago accent and Alex chuckles again. "Not realizing that this flash dance was because he was proposing. So…" Diane trails off when she sees Piper walk in.

"Piper hi!" Diane smiles.

"I got you a coffee" Piper hands it to Diane.

Alex smirks and looks the blonde up and down. "Mom, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Piper furrows her eyebrows in confusion and Diane waves the comment away. "She has temporary memory loss, she will remember you soon enough, she barely remembered me when I walked in." Diane chuckles and Alex looks at Piper, confused.

"I'm...uh..I"

"She is your substitute teacher, the one you always talk about."

"Mom" Alex groans out in embarrassment.

"It's okay Alex" Piper smirks and hands her Larry's coffee that she had yet to put the creamers in. "black coffee for you"

Alex smiles and sips it, moaning at the taste, causing the blonde to squirm a bit. "How'd you know?" Alex playfully narrows her eyes at Piper.

Piper just smiles in response and pulled up a chair. "Continue your story, Diane"

"Oh right, so the guy gets off the counter, the music stops with a screech and the flash mob files out. Worst proposal ever, it gets worse. The girl said no"

Piper giggles sips her coffee

Alex can't help but look at the blonde beauty in front of her as her mom speaks. Shiny blonde hair, a thousand watt smile, and that laugh. And her stunning bright blue eyes.

Blue eyes. Those blue eyes make their way to the front of Alex's mind again and she realizes they belong to Piper. _Why are her blue eyes always at the front of her mind?_

* * *

><p>Piper opens her eyes slowly, the bright light burning them and she realizes she is in a hard chair, her head and arms on the edge of a hospital bed. She sits up from being slumped over and groans in pain from her back aching.<p>

"Sleep well? I didn't want to wake you"

Piper looks up and sees Alex looks much better, and she is reading a book, funny looking glasses on her face, smirking as always. Her mother isn't in the room and instead Nicky is asleep in her place.

"New glasses?"

"They are my mom's reading glasses, don't mention them" she sets her book down and lifts the tortoise shell round glasses into her hair.

"You remember me yet?"

"Why don't we kiss and jog my memory"

"I'm going to take that as a yes"

"Is it bad I want to kick your husband's ass?"

"Oh shit"

"Yeah, he kinda ran me over, I may be a lesbian with two broken rips, an arm fracture, and 'brain damage' but I got a couple tricks up my sleeve." She chuckled which turned into a coughing fit and leaned her head back on the head board.

Piper cringed hearing the damage listed.

"I feel like shit"

"I'm sorry"

"This whole situation is screwed, Pipes"

Piper sighed and put her head in her hands. "I know"

"The worst part is, it may have only been half a day, but, I missed your smile"

Piper looked up and smiled. "I missed yours too"

Alex reached out and put her hand over Pipers, entangling their fingers.

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before Alex smiled and picked up her book with her free hand, staring at it for a second before holding it out, motioning Piper to take it. The teacher took it in hand and turned it over in her lap, she could tell it was read and read and read over again by the creases in the spine and the dog eared pages. It must be Alex's favorite. Alex squeezed Pipers hand to get her to look back up.

"This may all be shit, but think of the stories we will have"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, ill probably post another chapter tonight because I can't stop writing this story. help.<strong>

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**


	9. Get Whale Soon

**Thank you moanzs for telling me to not cut my hands off, otherwise, how would I have wrote this?**

**Chapter 9, Get Whale Soon**

* * *

><p>As soon as Piper finished her last class she rushed out of the school, feeling some unknown force pulling her to the hospital. Larry was already released, he didn't any damage besides a broken leg and a few scratches. She was going for Alex. To make her feel better. Piper felt better when Alex felt better.<p>

She shuffled her bags into her car and set the corny stuffed animal, flowers, and card in the passenger seat and sped off.

Maybe she felt it was her fault. No, she definitely felt it was her fault. If she didn't send that text to Larry, he wouldn't have felt the need to text back. He wouldn't have crashed if he wasn't going to text

"It's all my fault" she pulled to a stop light. "It's all my fucking fault"

She needed a distraction. To pull her away from her thoughts. She turned on the radio and just her fucking luck.

_I don't think back, I don't need to_

_But I'm always thinking of you_

_Alexandra _

_Alexandra_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" she changed to a new channel.

_I hope that someone gets my_

_I hope that someone gets my_

_Message in a bottle_

Sure it wasn't the Police song that reminded her of Alex, but it was the Police, which made her make of Don't Stand So close To Me, which made her think of Alex. She switched the channel again.

_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_

"Fuck!" she switches the radio off.

"_**You are such a bad liar, Piper, and a bad, bad, teacher too"**_

She suddenly hears honking behind her and she presses on the gas.

* * *

><p>Alex sighs, pressing for the song she had already listened to twice in a row to play again.<p>

_I can do what I want,_

_I'm in complete control_

_That's what I tell myself_

_I got a mind of my own,_

_I'll be alright alone_

_Don't need anybody else_

_I give myself a good talking to_

_No more being a fool for you_

_I remember how you made wanna surrender_

_Damn your eyes_

_They're taking my breath away_

_For making me wanna stay_

_Damn your eyes_

_For getting my hopes up high_

_Making me fall in love again_

_Damn your eyes_

_Always the same,_

_You say that you'll change_

_Somehow you never do_

_I believe all your lies_

_The look in your eyes_

_You make it all seem true_

_I guess I see what I wanna see,_

_Or is my heart just deceiving me_

_With that look I know so well,_

_I fall completely under your spell_

_Damn your eyes_

A knock on the door interrupts the beat and Alex looks up to see exactly who she was thinking of.

"Come in, Miss Chapman" she mumbles, looking back down and turning a page in her magazine.

"Aren't we a little past that?" Piper walks in with the gifts and Alex doesn't even notice.

I guess" she turns another page, a page see has read too many times.

Piper frowns. "I um, I got you these" she walks up to the edge of the bed, and when the brunette didn't looked up she set the stuff on top of the magazine.

"Flowers? What are you? My girlfriend?"

Piper ignores the snarky comment and sits on the edge of the bed. "Do get it?" she holds up the stuffed animal and makes it kiss Alex's cheek. "Get 'whale' soon"

"I get it"

Piper slumps her shoulders. "Look I'm sorry you're in here but could you at least crack a smile for me?"

Alex sarcastically smiles as wide as she could.

"No, a real smile!"

"You can't just tell me to smile"

Piper takes the whale plushie and made it swim in the air "eeehuhooooooohaaaaaaoooooooo"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alex gets in between laughs.

"Making sounds for the whale"

"That's not what a whale sounds like"

"Yes it is"

"That's not how a whale swims ether, you are making it swim like a dolphin."

"This is how they swim too!"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yeah-huh"

Piper brings up a video on Youtube of whales and gets all the way onto the bed and lays next to Alex, telling her to lay down too.

"You sounded nothing like that"

"Not even a little?"

"Nope"

They both crack a smile.

"Whale I tried"

"Wow, you did not just do that"

Piper smirks and kisses Alex's cheek. All the sudden Alex sits up and looks anywhere but at Piper, or even her general direction.

"You said we had to stop Piper"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it"

Alex sighs and lays back down, complying with Piper tugging on her arm.

"I'm going to go get coffee, do you want anything?"

"Do they have twizzlers in the snack machines?"

"Ill check if they do" Piper tries to hop off the bed but Alex tugs her back. "What?" she whines out.

Alex kisses her cheek. "wups. My bad"

* * *

><p>Piper walks back into the room with a coffee and a handful of red licorice.<p>

Alex closes her book. "Did they not have any packaging or did you eat some?"

"They didn't have twizzlers in the machines but there was a bag on a nurse's desk"

"Ooh, you're such a rebel" Alex smirked and patted the area next to her, which Piper gladly took.

"How long are you going to be here? I miss staring at you in class"

"Should be out later tonight or tomorrow morning"

"Good" Piper lays her head on Alex's shoulder, and in turn, Alex kisses her forehead before laying her head on Pipers.

"We are supposed to stop" Piper spoke lifting her head away

"I know, we really should" Alex kisses her cheek her jawline, her neck.

"It's wrong" Piper tilts her head to give Alex more room. "We can't do this"

"It's bad" she sucks on Pipers neck, where the marks were just disappearing from, earning herself a moan. "So, so, _bad"_

Piper pulls Alex's face to her and connects their lips. "We have to have control" she whispers as she shifts so she is laying sideways against Alex who is laying on her back. She pulls the blankets over them.

"We have to contain ourselves" Alex whispers back in between heavy breaths as Piper kisses her neck, taking dominance.

"We could get in some serious trouble" Piper speaks against the brunette's collarbone, her hand making its way under Alex's hospital gown.

"We have to restrain our wants"

"Our needs" Piper responds as her hand slips into Alex's panties.

"Fuck"

* * *

><p>"Miss Chapman?"<p>

The blonde blinks her eyes and realizes she is half laying on Alex, her head on her chest which was steady rising and falling underneath her. She could hear Alex's heart beat and her rip slightly rattling when she breaths. And she snores. Which Piper thought was cute. The puddle of drool? Not so much.

She turns toward the voice in the doorway and realizes it belongs to Alex's mom, Diane.

Her eyes go wide and she quickly untangles herself from Alex, which turned out awkward and hard when Alex pulled her close with a death grip and mumbled something incoherent. Once she got untangled, besides her hand under the blanket, which Alex would simply not let go of, Alex groaned and opened her eyes narrowly, which widened when she saw her mother in the doorway and Piper shocked and burrowing into herself, blushing.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this is short, but hey, all these chapters are coming so quickly, don't I kinda make up for it in a way? I love you guys and please review! Thank you guys, and goodnight.<strong>

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**


	10. Counting Sheep Never Works

**My hands are still here, and aching, but they simply will not stop typing.**

**Chapter 10, Counting Sheep Never Works**

* * *

><p>"I can explain, Mom"<p>

"Yeah, you better explain real well" Diane glares at the two, grabbing a chair and sitting in it, crossing her arms over her Friendly's work shirt.

"I…It was my fault"

"No, Piper. Mom, I started it"

"Just tell me what the fuck is going on in the first place! What, are you two together?"

"No!" they say in unison.

"So…" she looked back and forth between the two. "Fucking?"

They look at each other and look back at Daine and Piper sinks into herself even more, the silence answering the question for them.

"Jesus Christ! I literally don't know what to say"

"You have every right to be angry" Alex speaks up.

"There are so, so, many reasons why this is wrong"

Alex didn't even know it was possible but Piper seems to just keep sinking.

"You have a fiancé, you are her teacher, and how old are you?"

"23" Piper mumbles from in between her knees.

"That's 5 years!"

"You and dad are 7 years apart"

"Don't bring your father into this. You've never even met him, Alexandra"

Piper looked at Alex with wide eyes.

"Low blow mom"

"And that's different anyway, we were both adults when…_that_...happened"

"I'm 18, I'm technically an adult, by law"

"Don't bring law into this when you are breaking it"

It was Alex's turn to sink in.

"I don't know, you two just need to figure this shit out, I..." Diane shook her head with disbelief and got up. "I don't even know" she unruffled her shirt and sighed, mumbling something about work.

"You're not going to tell on us are you?"

Diane rolled her eyes at the word choice. It really made Piper seem like a child. "I'm not unfamiliar with affairs against the rules, you two knew it was wrong, and you did it anyway, but that doesn't mean it's my business"

"Thank you" Piper yelled after her when she went out the door.

"Well…" Alex trailed off, before laying back down. "What happens now?"

"What happens now? Are you fucking kidding me? Alex, we…I can't do this anymore, whatever this is, we are in too deep." Piper stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"Pipes don't go" Alex gets up, despite the wires attached to her.

"This thing, you and I, shouldn't have happened"

"But it did, and doesn't that say something to you?"

"It says that we were wrong, and I need to go" Piper turns but Alex grabs her arm.

"If we are in too deep what's the point of breaking it off?"

"Because it's toxic, Alex, and its drowning us, and we need to save ourselves before we sink to the bottom."

"But-"

"I am done, I can't do this anymore, I can't be with you"

"Are you serious? What, you just gonna shimmy back to your fucking fiancé like nothing happened."

"I don't know Alex, yes, I'm going back to my fiancé, were I'm a wife and not a fuck buddy"

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming, how did I not see this coming. Oh wait, I did, rule number one, never fall for a straight girl"

"Is that what you think this is about? Because I like dick? I guess that's easier than facing the fact that you are my student, Alex, and this is ruining both of us, don't you dare push this on me"

"You knew exactly what you were getting into. I thought we were a team"

Piper turned away and grabbed her purse and started to walk away when Alex turned her around. Alex pulled their faces together, connecting their lips desperately, but Piper pulled away. She glared at Alex with fire in her eyes and took a step away from her.

"Stop it Alex!"

"Tell me you don't feel something! Anything!"

She looked into Pipers blue eyes that she loved so much, that were now grey and emotionless. "I feel nothing"

Alex felt her eyes start to water and she felt angry at herself for letting herself go like that. _Yes you do. I know you do. _"Please don't leave" Alex held onto Pipers hand and her voice cracked. "not now"

Piper shook her head and pulled her hand away from Alex's grip and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Piper drove home and could only think about one thing. Alex<p>

"_Never fall for a straight girl"_

"_Never fall for"_

"God damn it!" Piper slammed her hands on the steering wheel. She drove the rest of the way home and walked in only to face what she didn't want to.

"Pipes! Your home! Where were you?" he walks over with his crutches, wobbling funny. He kisses her cheek as she takes off her shoes.

"I was visiting my student in the hospital"

"Oh."

"Larry you should be in your wheel chair"

He smiles. He is blind. It's all so sad for him. "I wanted to kiss you when you came to the door"

He's so sweet. And Piper is ruining their relationship. She gives him a sliver of a smile and walks into the kitchen to make dinner.

"So. The Vause's aren't suing.

"They aren't?"

"No. I just have to pay for damage to the motorcycle, the hospital bills, and the fine of breaking the law, and then community service once my leg is better. So really, I got it good"

"That's great, Larry" she tries her best to sound enthusiastic, but she just can't.

"I know" he kisses her cheek and sits at the table, watching her make dinner. it was going to be a long ass night.

* * *

><p><em>Buzz buzz.<em>

"The fuck?" Piper looks at her clock. 2:10am. She is still awake, she couldn't sleep. How could she? her mind is flooded with so many things.

She looks over to the side of the bed where Larry would be. He moved into the guest room downstairs so he wouldn't have to go up and down the stairs all the time. She touched the cold sheets and sadly the first thing that came to mind is she wished Alex was there to keep her warm.

Piper looked at her bedside table to see her phone lit up against the darkness of the room. She contemplates not answering it. she knows who it most likely is and she is trying not to think of _her._ she tries her best to keep her hand away. She ends up staring at the phone for a couple minutes before she couldn't take it.

She picks it up and squints at the bright screen.

**A: Come over.**

Piper sighs and sets her phone down and rolls over and closes her eyes. She cant do this. She shouldn't even be thinking of Alex. _One sheep. Two sheep. Three sheep. Four sheep. _counting sheep has never once worked for Piper, but yet, she squeezed her eyes shut and counted anyway. _Five sheep, six sheep._

_Buzz buzz_

Piper huffs and looks at the screen again.

**A: I need you.**

Piper shuffled out of bed and slipped her jacket on. She just couldn't stay away, no matter how much she wanted to. She needed Alex. And Alex needed her too.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a little short. Sorry about that, but there will most likely be another chapter today, because the words will not stop flowing.<strong>

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**


	11. Chutes And Ladders

**Yay!**

**Chapter 11, Chutes And Ladders**

* * *

><p><em>Tick, Tick…Tick Tick Tick.<em>

"The fuck?" Alex looked for where the sound was coming from

_Tick…Tick_

Alex wanders over to her window. Being on the third story of the apartment complex, there is not much that could tap your window at 2:40 in the morning. The brunette flipped the lock and slid the window open only to be pelted with a small rock.

"ow"

"Sorry."

Alex looks down and sees Piper pointing at her phone. The student looks around her small bedroom to hear buzzing under her bed. She crawls down to answer it.

"is throwing rocks an actual thing?"

"Your lights are off. Why aren't you letting me in? Did you fall asleep?"

Alex wandered back to the window, with her phone still against her ear. "You never answered, I thought you weren't coming"

"its fucking cold out here, go open your door."

"Kay" Alex hangs up and wanders through her dark apartment to open the door. She opens the several locks and lets Piper in, who starts to peel off layers as soon as the door is closed.

"why did you booty call me?"

"I didn't booty call you, this isn't for sex"

"Everyone knows 'if it's after 2:30 the call is for the dirty"

Alex chuckles. "Did you make that up?"

"No!" Piper responds all too quickly and Alex smirks.

"I like your ducky pajamas"

Piper looks down at her duck patterned fuzzy pants. "Shut up"

"There is beer and snacks in the fridge if you want some"

"Is your mom home?"

"She's on the couch, but she sleeps like a brick" Alex says as she wandered back to her bedroom. "Grab me a beer on your way back"

Piper rolls her eyes and grab a beer and a soda, along with Cheetos. She wanders back to see Alex laying on her side, on the bed, patting the space in front of her.

"That looks like trouble Alex, we can't-"

"Oh come on, you didn't come here to play Chutes and Ladders"

"Isn't that kinda what our relationship is?" Piper asks as she sets down the food on Alex's bedside table.

Alex rolls her eyes "let's forget we fought. I don't like the idea of us being upset with each other" she pats the spot again.

"Come be my little spoon"

Piper walks over and lays down on the mattress, pressing her back to Alex's front.

"How do you sleep in this thing?" the blonde mumbles as she tries to adjust herself so she's not on a wonky spring.

"Not well"

"It is brave of you to come over"

"Yeah?" Piper smiles when she feels Alex move her hair away from her neck.

"Yeah. I mean, it's dumb" Alex pauses to kiss her neck. "But brave"

Piper turns over so she can look in Alex's eyes, see her face. "You know, I don't think that anyone has ever used the word to describe me in the history of the universe. Ever"

"I'm glad you came over too" Alex mumbles as she tucks Pipers hair behind her ear.

"Me too. I mean I'd rather be on a beach in Tahiti, but, this is a close second."

They crack a smile at each other.

"Why do you always feel so inevitable to me?"

Alex half smiles and pulls the blanket over them, seeing Piper shiver.

"I heart you"

"You heart me? What is that? I love you for pussies?"

Alex chuckles and wraps her arm around Piper. "Say pussy again" she leans in and connects their lips, caressing Pipers face with her hand and both their eyes flutter shut, trying to feel all they can from the kiss.

"I heart you too"

* * *

><p>Piper wakes up to Beyoncé's song Flawless blaring out her phone. She sees the room is filled with sunshine.<p>

"Shit"

She tries to shoot forward to grab her phone but soft arms wrap around her tighter and she feels lips on her neck. _Damn you Alex and your death grip._

"Don't get it" the low voice sleepily mumbles, vibrating Pipers throat.

Piper stretched her arm towards the bedside table and swings it, trying to get a hold on her phone. She finally grabs it and slides to answer.

"Hello?"

"Piper? Where are you?"

_Shit shit shit._

"I…uh. I went in early to grade papers" she feels Alex kiss up and down her neck, her hand traveling to her breast.

"Oh okay…is something wrong Piper? You're breathing kinda heavy"

"No no no im fine"

"Are you with someone?"

"No I-"

"Piper, why have you been so detached lately? It started like as soon as you started that substituting job"

"I'm just trying to do well at my job Larry"

Alex chuckled at that and reached down to squeeze Pipers hip.

"Fuck" Piper gasps.

"Piper you are with someone. Are you cheating on me?!"

"No Larry I-"

"We need to talk when you get home" _click._

Piper sets her phone down and turns to face Alex. "AL, really? Now he is all suspicious"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist"

Piper wiggles out of Alex's grip and gets up. "You do have any clothes I can borrow? I can't go with what I wore yesterday."

"Yeah sure" Alex gets up and pulls a tee shirt and smirks.

"It needs to look professional, Alex, not your Queen tee"

Alex puts away her shirt and walks out of the room, coming back with a nice blouse.

"My mom is wearing her nice pants today so you will have to re-wear your pants"

Another reminder of how different Alex and Pipers lives are, to Piper._her nice pants._ Alex plops back down on the bed and puts the pillow over her face in an attempt to block out light.

"Okay, you need to get ready too so I can give you a ride"

"That would seem kinda odd, don't you think?"

"The week is almost over, this whole thing has been a mess, if I got fired for driving a student to school, fuck them. If someone were to approach me about it, I would simply say 'she is one of my students and I saw her walking to school, so I gave her a ride' that's not suspicious"

"Okay, Miss Chapman"

"I'm starting to hate it when you call me that" Piper smiles as she crawls on Alex and straddles her. "I like it when you call me Pipes"

"Piper today is Friday, the last day you have to teach."

"What about it?"

"Does that mean _this_ is over?"

Piper sighs and crawls off. "I don't know"

* * *

><p>"Larry?" She calls out into the house and sets her purse down and removes her shoes.<p>

"Piper? I'm in the guest room"

She wanders in and smiles. "Hey baby"

He pauses Netflix and turns toward Piper, glaring. "Care to explain to phone call? Who were you with?"

"Alex"

"Alex?"

"My student. She came in to get the homework she has missed. You know, because you ran her over"

"Piper, don't try to change the subject, I already apologized for all that."

"I don't know what there is to talk about, Lar, I don't understa-"

"Have you been cheating on me with your student?" Larry blurts suddenly.

"What the hell, Larry?! Why would you assume that?"

"Because it connects the dots. It makes sense"

"Oh my god. I can't believe…that's ridiculous, you know me"

"You still haven't said no"

Piper gapes her mouth at Larry, speechless.

"That's what I thought"

"No Larry, it's not what you think! I didn't sleep with my student! That's so stupid"

"Hand me your phone."

"What?"

"Hand it over"

"No, why would you need my phone?"

"If you don't hand it over I will know your lying"

Piper pulls her phone out and hands it over. Larry looks through her messages. Then goes through the contacts. Clicks on A, and tries to read the messages, but it says the messages have been cleared and can no longer be viewed.

"If I call this person 'A' will it be Alex?"

"No, Larry, listen"

He dials the number and Piper winces when Alex answers in her lowest, sexiest voice.

"Hey Miss Chapman, you forgot your shirt at my place. How about you come over and get it?" she chuckles into the phone.

"Hey Alex. Its 'Miss Chapman's' fiancé, Larry"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Draaama" is right, Katiespeak21. Did you know that Alex saying that was a reference to her old show, "that 70's Show"? Just learned that the other day. And yes, I did put a 2 Broke Girls reference in there. Was it too soon for the little spoon scene? I mean, they aren't <em>exactly<em> saying I love you, right? Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. I am ready for your pitchforks and torches. Leave a review.**

**PS: I heart you Cherish**

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**


	12. Evil Fuck Monster

**Oh jeez, well. Here you go. I should warn you that this fic is coming to an end soon.**

**Chapter 12, Evil Fuck Monster**

* * *

><p>"Shit"<p>

"Yeah, shit is right, what's going on?"

"Piper?" the brunette shouted through the phone

"I'm here too"

"So" Alex mumbled awkwardly.

"So?" Larry throws the phone onto a chair. "You're having an affair, with a woman, no sorry, a girl, who is not only 18, but your student."

"Larry-"

"No, you do not get to 'Larry' me with that expression, it's not working this time" Larry starts to stuff clothes into one of Pipers tote bags.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to spend some time at Pete's"

"Pete isn't even home!"

"Than Polly's. This, this whole thing, whatever it is, is too crazy for me. You're not yourself."

"What if it is me, Larry? What if this crazy, messed up shit is the real me?"

Larry pauses and looks Piper dead in the eyes. "Then that's not the type of wife I want" he slung the bag over his shoulder and slammed the door.

An unknown number starts to buzz on her phone. She quickly answers, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Chapman, its Jessica"

"How did you get my number?"

"Don't worry about that, the important thing is, you kept the deal, and your secret is safe with me. No reputation ruin. But, the funny thing is, I still have this against you. I could still do so much. How about this-"

"It's over Jessica, I don't care if you tell the school board, I don't care if you tell your friends, I just don't care anymore. And Alex doesn't seem like the type of person who would give a fuck if people knew. I'm weak. I can't get through life without somebody to touch, without somebody to love. Is that because sex numbs the crazy, dark shit in my mind or is it because I'm some evil fuck monster? I don't know.

What I do know is that I was somebody with a life that I chose for myself. And now, now it's just about getting through this week without crying. And I'm scared. I'm still scared. I'm scared that I'm not myself after this shit, and I'm scared that I am.

I learned that other people finding out isn't the scariest part of an affair like this one, its coming face-to-face with who you really are. Because once you're in too deep, there's nowhere to run, even if you could run. The truth catches up with you. I love Alex. I have known her for only a week and I love her more than I have loved anyone else. Even my fiancé. And you ruining my reputation, doesn't compare to losing Alex. So why don't you back the fuck off and get a life?"

"Damn. You're cold"

Piper whips around to see Alex standing in the doorway of the guest room, a random trinket in her hand. She sets in down and wanders over to sit on the bed.

Piper realizes she is still on the phone, she left Jessica speechless. She hung up and set it on the dresser.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you kick Jessica Wedge's ass over the phone…and say you love me oh so much" Alex smirked, motioning for Piper to come and snuggle.

"No…not here Alex, in my bed" for some reason, snuggling Alex in the bed her fiancé has been sleeping in lately, weirded her out.

They go up to Pipers room, Alex stopping at the fridge to grab two beers.

"I don't like it that you drink, Alex" Piper said, taking one of the two and Alex crawled in and sat up against the headboard, mimicking Pipers movements.

"Started before I met you, it's not like you could've prevented it" she mumbled as she took a generous swig.

"I know, but you are too young, it's bad for you"

The statement hits Alex like a brick. "Next you going to tell me I'm too young to be fucking you"

"You kinda are" Piper took a sip and bit her tongue to prevent from saying anything else.

"I should go" Alex sets down her beer on the bedside table and hops off the bed.

"Alex, don't"

"Why? I'm too young for you, right? This whole mess is incredibly fucked, right? Except the hardest part is over. You're not my teacher anymore, technically, so the illegal shit is over, the only problem is Harry"

"I would think you would learn his name since that's kinda who you are competing against" she immediately knew that it was the wrong time to joke and regretted her words.

"Competing?! Is this a fucking game to you? You know what? You are less mature than me and I'm the younger one. You need to step the fuck up Piper. I think I already know the answer," Alex frowns "but you need to choose me or Larry because I can't play Chutes and Ladders with you anymore"

"Alex come here, please, everything is fine, and I chose you okay, I want you, and I want you to stay, didn't you hear me over the phone?"

"Really? You are just gonna choose just like that? Really" Alex dryly smiles. "He left you, didn't he? After he found out. That's why your choosing me, the fucking beat up wood plank fence instead of your white picket because it's better than having no fence at all, right? Right now you are able to just look over anything because ultimately you are terrified of being alone."

Piper looks down at her beer and swirls the liquid in the bottle before glancing back up. She sees Alex's eyes are starting to water and immediately Alex puts her glasses down, in other words, her shields up.

Piper looks down again.

"Is that what I am to you? A fucking" Alex pauses, hearing her voice crack. "A fucking binky for you to suck on until you feel better? Feel better about your fucking failing relationship with Larry? Look at me"

Piper does so. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Pursue me when we both know the shit would have to hit the fan at one point?"

"Piper, I didn't know you, you didn't know me, you were subbing for a day, originally. And I thought it would be over after that first time, I would never see you again, I thought you were beautiful, and it's like finding a diamond necklace on the ground. Wouldn't you wear it until you had to return it?"

"What's with you and analogies?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "It could've stopped after the first time Piper, actually, everything would be fine if _you_ didn't fuck me on the teacher's desk. Technically, I wouldn't have been run over by your fucking boyfriend ether"

"I chose you when I didn't stop the affair. I chose you when I wouldn't stop fucking you for the knocking on the door. I chose you when we were in the hospital and I gave you Larry's coffee. I chose you when I threw those rocks at the window, and then spent the night. It's been you. Before Larry left. I was just too stupid to see it before. Too blind. Which is ironic since you are the one with glasses"

Alex smiles. Piper sits silently and looks in Alex's eyes. "But seriously Alex. What's end game here, dating? Us being together, what do you want?"

"I want you. I want people to not give a shit weather it started off as an affair. I want Larry gone. I want the drama gone. We would make a fucking power couple."

"Can we nap now? we can unscramble everything later, Al, this day has been a fucking mess. Please stay, for now"

"Piper I need to go and nap at my own place and sort shit out."

"Sort it out in my bed, I like your warmth. Come be my big spoon"

"I always end up crawling back to you, huh?" Alex half smiles and crawls in and Piper turns over so they can cuddle back to front.

"I love you too, Pipes"

Piper squeezes Alex's arm and she starts to drift off when Alex interrupts.

"Piper?"

"hmm"

"I…uh…there's a concert I'm going to tomorrow"

"Really, can I come?"

"I don't know, if you want. It's a band called Death Maiden…"

* * *

><p><strong>Snap. Im tired. I feel like this chapter is a pile of shit.<strong>

**Until next time, 3**

**MKM**


	13. Just Drive

**Omfg you guys im sorry if you read Gotham in the short time it was up. It was so horrible, but my brother wanted to read it on his own computer. He read it and laughed his ass off so mission accomplished, fic gone. My other fics are on hold until I finish this one, which is closing up soon, so don't get angry at me for not posting in my other fics. Anyway, here is a new chapter of TP.**

**Chapter 13, Just Drive**

* * *

><p>Alex opened her green eyes slowly, then closed them again at the sunshine pouring in through the frosted windows. Yet with the cold weather lately, she always feels so warm. She looked down at Piper, who had turned over in her sleep and was gripping to her band tee and head snuggled into her chest. Her mouth was hanging open and her hair was getting in it so Alex moved the blonde strands away out of the way and kissed her forehead. She was never a morning person, but somehow she woke up before Piper<p>

"Wake up sleepy head"

And Piper is definitely a morning person.

"No. Cuddle. Warm. Cold out"

"I can make us some coffee. Please don't tell me you get a hangover from two beers"

"I didn't drink two beers" Piper mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Yes you did, Piper, you stole mine because you didn't want me to drink it, you fucking lightweight"

"I'm not hangover I'm just tired, I'm not a lightweight"

"Piper you were buzzing and you only had two beers"

"You're stupid"

"If that was supposed to be a comeback it was fucking lame" Alex chuckles and pulls Piper to her and kisses her.

"You smell funny"

"No I don't"

"You need a shower"

"I smell fine, smell me"

Piper leans in and sniffs Alex, and of fucking course she smells like heaven. Piper leans back and dramatically grimaces. "Like a turtle tank"

"You're rude"

Piper giggles and sniffs her again and sighs contently.

"You're weird too" Alex gets up and wanders out and into the bathroom and turns on the shower. "You gonna join me?"

"You don't actually smell bad, Al" she speaks as she gets out of bed and follows the brunette.

"I know but a hot shower with you sounds amazing right now"

Piper smiles and watches as Alex undresses, before doing the same and climbing in.

"I've known you for a week" Piper says as she wraps her arms around Alex's neck.

"Yeah?"

"And this week has been the craziest week I've had"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No" Piper kissed Alex. "I like crazy. I like you"

Alex cups her face and reconnects their lips.

"Nicky wants to hang out with me today."

"Okay ill pick you up later for the concert."

Alex nods and pulls her in for another kiss, to pull away her nervous thoughts about tonight.

* * *

><p>"Hey Piper!" Polly hugged her friend as she walked up to the table. Since Alex was with Nicky, Piper thought it would be a good idea to hang out with Polly before she would call and threaten to file a police report if she didn't see her face. Polly could be over-dramatic sometimes, but what are best friends for?<p>

"Hey Pol, how's everything? How's the belly?"

Polly smiled and rubbed her tummy bump. "Good, all is good, besides the pickle cravings"

"But you hate pickles"

"Exactly" Polly shifts uncomfortably in the diner booth, before picking up her menu and Piper copying the movement. "So why do you seem…I don't even know the right word. Intense? Is it because Larry is staying at my place? Have you two been fighting again?"

Piper sighs and lays her menu down. "I think we are over"

"What? You two are so good together"

"Were" Piper corrects. "I uh…I kinda cheated on him"

Polly's jaw drops. "You what?!"

"I cheated on him. I fucked up."

"What's the guy's name?"

Piper goes wide eyed. "Alex"

"So you and this Alex, was it a onetime thing?"

"No." Piper blushed and looked away. "But she-"

"She?" Polly interrupted, "spill all the fucking beans"

* * *

><p>"I fucking knew it"<p>

"Yeah, I bet the whole school knows because Jessica fucking Wedge" Alex takes a drag of her cigarette and puffs out rings before sighing. She trades Nicky the smoke and takes the beer. They had been going back and forth, sitting on Nicky's large bedroom balcony.

"Jess's middle name is revenge, not fucking, Vause, that's your middle name"

"Haha, very funny"

"It's kinda screwed up that her husband ran you over"

"Fiancé, well, they are over. And anyway Your saying like he did it on purpose" Alex muttered before switching with Nicky again and putting the smoke to her lips, watching the end smolder flashy reds.

"Doesn't he know now?"

"That was after he hit me with his girl car" Alex smothered the cigarette on the railing before dropping it in the trashcan Nicky had conveniently sat out on the balcony below.

"You love her, don't you? You can't fall for the straight girls, Vause, they fuck you over"

Alex rolled her eyes at the comment. Nicky couldn't understand this relationship.

"I'm going to my dad's concert tonight"

* * *

><p>Alex climbed into Piper's car and smiled. She could tell that the blonde was excited to go.<p>

"You are wearing my shirt" Alex pointed at the Queen shirt Piper was adorned in.

"Payback, you stole mine" Piper pointed at the white patterned tanktop Alex was wearing, her cerulean eyes lingering on how it was slightly hugging her curves. How Alex could look drop dead sexy without much effort, blew Piper away. She looked over to see Alex's jade irises were looking straight into hers, an unreadable expression in them.

"Alex…what's-"

"I'm fine" Alex tilted the corner of her lips with effort, "you look beautiful"

Piper smiled and started the car. "You look beautiful too"

Piper slipped her hand onto Alex's lap where she kept her hands, twiddling them. Piper intertwined their fingers and pulled out of Nicky's driveway. It was a short drive to the concert. Alex paid at the door and they walked down a flight of stairs into some basement that could hold about two thousand people, but it was probably only half full. Alex immediately headed for the bar in the corner of the room and asked for a beer before Piper could interject.

"Alex…"

"I'm going to need at least one drink in me tonight"

Piper knew better than to argue. She knew she wouldn't win.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are, Al"

"Stop, Piper" Alex sunk her head onto the bar for a few seconds before rising, seeing in her peripheral vision that the band was getting on the stage. "Make your way to the front, I'll be next to you in a sec."

"Oh…okay" Piper mumbled before wandering to the front, pushing past a few people. The music starts playing and people quiet down. The music isn't horrible, but it isn't great. To put it simply, Piper can understand why there isn't a lot of people here.

She feels someone brush against her and she knows its Alex. She leans back into her and inhales her scent. That scent that is so distinctively Alex. She feels Alex's arms wrap around her and she turns to face Alex and sees Alex isn't looking at her, but up at the band, a weird look on her face.

"What's wrong Alex" she looks forward following her line of vision to the drummer. "You know him or something?"

"n-no"

The rest of the night goes by in a blur, mostly because Alex is drunk and Piper gets pumped up when music flows through her body, vibrates her chest and the beats in her veins. Loud music is fun, no matter if it's shitty or not.

The night comes to a close. The band goes upstairs to a room. And people disperse.

"Hey, uh, I gotta go to the bathroom, meet you in the car?"

Piper is still adrenaline high from the loud music so she smiles her bright smile before kissing Alex and walking out

* * *

><p>Piper dials her phone for the third time and no answer.<p>

"Fuck!" _she should be here by now._

She looks out the window for the thousandth time to see Alex storming to the car, the thumps of her combat boot hearable from 5 feet away, from inside the car.

Alex climbs in and slams the door before burying her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?!" Piper puts her hand on Alex's leather jacket covered shoulder but Alex pulls away leaning against the window, green eyes burning wholes in anything to not look at the blonde.

"Just drive"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is trash lol. Sorry it is so late. I've been so busy you guys. Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews, and please tell me what you think. estimated guess of two more chapters of this fanfiction. <strong>

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**


	14. It Must Be A Connecticut Thing

**Two chapters in one night? Waaa? I love you guys, as always, this chapter is fluffy as fuck.**

**Chapter 14, It Must Be A Connecticut Thing**

* * *

><p>They reached Pipers house, tense air making Piper want to get out and breathe fresh air, but, she forced herself to stay. She cut off the engine and locked the doors.<p>

"The fuck, Piper? Let me out"

"Tell me what is going on" Piper rubbed her temples, losing patience.

"Nothing"

"Alex, don't throw that bullshit at me, it's obvious"

Alex looked down at her hands, picking at her black nail polish, before sighing and looking at a frustrated Piper.

"The drummer, Lee Burley, he is my dad"

"What?!"

"Yeah, my mom was a fucking groupie. Rock god my ass, that music was shit"

Piper furrowed her eyebrows and grabbed Alex's hands so she would stop picking her nail polish. "But you met your dad. You've never met him till now. Shouldn't you be happy?"

"No, I shouldn't" Alex slumped against the headrest and adjusted her glasses, before decidingly pulling them off and chewing on one of the ends. "He is a complete douchelord, asshole, good-for-nothing asshole"

"You said that already" Piper jokes trying to lighten the mood. It doesn't work. She sighs and takes Alex's glasses to get her to stop chewing on them, folding them and laying them on the dashboard.

"Stop fidgeting okay?" Piper runs a hand through Alex's hair. "What Happened?"

"He fucking," Alex sighed. "He fucking commented on my rack, and then said if he didn't know I was his daughter he would've 'totally accidently fucked me" Alex looked out the window at the snow just starting to fall.

"Jesus Christ, that's horrible, what an asshole" Piper agrees. She lifts Alex's hand that is still in hers and kisses it, causing the brunette to look back with a small smile on her face.

"I love you." Piper whispers, stroking Alex's hair with her free hand, her other caressing Alex's hand.

"I love you too"

Piper unlocks the doors and Alex makes no move to get out, a smirk swimming onto her face.

"What's so funny?" Piper smirks herself. Alex leans over and relocks the car, before awkwardly climbing onto Pipers lap. She pulled the lever that makes the seat go back and they hurl downwards, making Piper half scream half giggle and Alex to chuckle loudly. Alex straddles her and leans into her ear.

"Ever fucked in a car before?"

* * *

><p>Piper pauses the movie Tank Girl (recommended by Alex, who has it on blu-ray, despite not having a blu-ray) and groans when there is a knock at the door.<p>

"You are getting it. Don't make me do it with that groan at that puppy dog face" Alex says, punctuating her sentence by putting a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Rock paper _scissors_"

"Piper, its pronounced scissors, the c is silent" Alex holds out her hands.

"I've always pronounced it with the c, it's spelt that way, it should be said that way"

"Is that a Connecticut thing?" Alex says as Piper captures her fist her palm then motions to the door. The blonde smiles at how Alex remembered from the first day they met, and Alex read her license.

Alex groans this time, and gets up, taking the blanket with her.

"No! And give it back"

"No one says 'let's sc-issor, girl' they say 'let's si-ssor, girl" Alex says as she walks to the door.

"No one says that at all, scissoring is not a thing"

"Oh baby we can make it a thing" Alex winks before turning around and opening the door enough to let her face out, not wanting to let cold snowy are in. she sees a short brunette looking impatient as ever, crossed arms and a tapping foot.

"Who the fuck are you?" Alex asks, furrowing her perfect eyebrows.

Polly looks her up and down and grimaces. "You must be Alex. I'm Polly, is Piper there?"

"Never heard of you, Holly" Alex sizes her down with a raised brow. "Pipes!" Alex yells, turning toward the living room. "There's some bitch at the door asking for you!"

Polly hears a distanced 'let her in' and she swings open the door and walks in.

"How come I haven't been talked about, but you talk to me about her?" Polly asks, taking off her coat and shoes before wandering into the living room and falling into a recliner. Alex follows, taking in her previous position, her head in Pipers lap. She takes the large blanket and wraps it around herself and Pipers legs. Piper consciously starts to play with her black hair again.

"Welcome Polly, go ahead, have a seat, make yourself at home. How was my day? Great. Thanks for bringing cookies" Piper smiles sarcastically.

"I actually did bring you cookies, you asshole" Polly pulls a baggy out of her purse and tosses it to the couple, it hitting Alex's face.

"ow" Alex mumbles, before she removes a cookie and munches on it while the best friends make idle chit-chat.

"-as long as you don't invite Larry"

Alex suddenly looks up at Piper, grimacing at the name spoken, before starting to actually pay attention to the conversation.

"Oh come on, I have to! He is my friend and he will get super pissed if I don't invite him to hang with Pete. You don't even see him, I'll make him be with Pete all the time."

"I don't know…"

"What's going on?" Alex sits up and looks between the two.

"Alex, when is your Christmas break?"

"Two weeks from now, why?"

"Polly wanted to go to her parent's cabin for Christmas and she wanted to invite us"

"You…invite you" Polly corrects. "But I guess she can come, if she stays obedient"

"Obedient?" Alex yells. "You choose the fucking word 'obedient'? I'm not a dog" she snaps out and glares into Polly's brown eyes.

Piper pats Alex's head and runs her fingers through her hair, soothing her to lay back in her lap. "Alex, heal, girl, heal"

Alex glares at Piper before laying in her lap _obediently _and pulls another cookie out of the bag to eat.

"Good"

Piper and Polly both tries to suppress giggles, but can't, really.

"okay so my parents are going to be going to Florida for Christmas and said I could use the cabin this year with Pete, but he said to bring along friends so…"

"I don't wanna go if Larry goes, he might try to run me over again" Alex mumbles around her cookie.

"Okay, you two are coming whether you like it or not"

"Alex, come on, let's spend Christmas together, we can give each other presents and stuff"

"Actually, I was thinking like a 'Secret Santa' thing!" Polly exclaims. "So we don't have to buy presents for everyone"

"That's a great idea"

Alex groans at the thought of going on a vacation with Larry.

"Come on Al, do it for me" Piper puts on her best puppy dog face. Alex groans again at the face and flops to the other side of the couch. "Fine"

"Yes!" Piper squeals and before pulling Alex back to her and she pecks Alex on her neck and jaw and lips. Alex smirks before crawling on Piper and kissing her deeply before going to attack her neck, causing Piper to gasp and moan and flutter her eyes shut.

"You guys are gross." Polly gets up and grabs her purse. "Don't eat all those cookies yourself, Piggy" Polly says, pointing at Alex, before slipping on her boots and coat and leaving

Alex flinches at the nickname before she leans up and sensually kisses Piper.

"Your friend is mean" Alex pouts. The blonde smirks at her effort and kisses her pouty lips.

"You were mean too"

Alex huffs.

"Alex, I want to ask you something"

"Okay?" Alex confusedly looks at her.

"Will…will you be my girlfriend?"

Alex smiles. Like really smiles. Not a smirk or a fake smile but a genuine smile. Only her mom or Piper seem to bring that out of her.

"Yes" she kisses Piper. "Yes I will"

* * *

><p><strong>To make up for the gap of not posting anything the last few days, two chapters in one day! Kinda, its 1 am here. Anyway, this is essentially the last chapter, but I will be posting a Christmas Special soon, as a sequel, I might attach it to this story (I don't want to have to go through new story process and stuff) , but then again, the christmas special is probably going to be way longer than 1,500 words, as my chapters usually are, so, I don't know yet, ill make a writers note on how that's going to go down. so here you go, review, my friends!<strong>

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**


	15. Over The Hill And Through The Woods

**Hey guys, sorry it look a while, school and shit. I decided to keep the Christmas special non separate, because it made more sense since it's kinda a finale. THIS IS NOT THE ONLY CHRISTMAS CHAPTER. A lot of this chapter is them on the way to the cabin. also, look at the new cover photo! nicholaaynna from Twitter made it. (the editing to make it a cover lowered the quality of the photo and I apologize)**

**Christmas part 1, Over The Hill And Through The Woods**

* * *

><p>"And then that's when I learned I am a great gift giver, I always have been" Piper smiles smugly and puts her multiple suitcases in the trunk of Alex's brand new black truck. Alex rolls her emerald eyes before putting her suitcase next to Piper's pink ones and putting a cover over them.<p>

"That's nice, sweetie" Alex mumbles before getting in the driver's seat and putting the keys in. Piper got in soon after with a pissed off expression on her face. "Did you just 'that's nice, sweetie' me? Are you even listening?"

"You are a great gift giver, right? You've been telling this story for an hour, I need a bit of silence"

Piper pouted and looked out the window as they pulled out of her driveway and were on their way to Polly's parent's cabin.

Piper sat, quietly, for a couple minutes, before she couldn't take it.

"Alex"

She huffed, "what, Piper?"

"What's your favorite part of Christmas?"

"The part where it was quiet. 'Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse" Alex mumbles out before putting on mock excitement. "Hey! You wanna try that now?"

"You are a dick"

"That's ironic"

"Come ooon, let's play a game or something"

"The quiet game?"

"How 'bout Christmas carols?"

"Silent Night?"

Alex could do this all day.

Piper draws a breath to start singing when Alex pats her shoulder. "I meant in your head, babe"

"How am I with you?"

"Is it because I'm hot?"

Piper sighs and ignores Alex's smirk. _This is going to be a long 5 hour drive._

* * *

><p>"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas-"<p>

"No!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, there is my Y" Piper points to a sign that says 'The Yellow Brick Road', a gift shop.<p>

A few quiet minutes go by before Piper speaks up again.

"Z, 'Zoebelles Antiques'"

"You did it" Alex speaks sarcastically.

"Do you have to be an ass the whole way? I have to be entertained somehow"

Alex side glances Piper and smirks suggestively. "I know a few ways to entertain you"

"Alex, in the car? Remember last time when I forgot to set it in park and we were naked and we bumped into the car behind us, making its alarm go off? We weren't even fully dressed when my neighbor came out of her house and found us."

"But it made a good story, and she said she wants to have a three way if we are up to it"

"And we aren't" Piper warns.

"She could just watch"

"Alex!"

"I'm kidding okay?" Alex laughs out.

They sit, the car filling with silence as Piper watches the snow fall and Alex watches the road. The blonde smirks herself as she reaches her hand to slowly glide up Alex's black jean clad thigh before pulling the metal button from its loop.

"Pipes, I was kidding about fucking in the car"

"Pull over" Piper whispers, her voice dropping an octave.

Alex lets out a ragged breath as Piper slips her hand into her pants. "Piper I need to watch the r-"

"I said pull over"

"Jesus mother fuck"

* * *

><p>"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, twelve cheese it crackers, eleven sexy smirks, ten eyebrow raises, nine suggestive sayings, eight neck hickeys, seven orgasms, six make out sessions, fiiiive I love yooous! Four snicker bars, three gross beers, two eye rolls, and kiss under the missile toe!"<p>

Alex laughed and parked the car at a gas station for a rest stop. "Only two eye rolls? Are you sure?"

* * *

><p>"Is that a fucking moose? Oh my god! Scare it, get it out of the road"<p>

Alex slowed the car to a stop and honked. The animal didn't budge.

"Go poke it with a stick" Piper yell-whispered, slumping in her seat

"That's only going to make it angry" Alex honked again and the moose faces them, before putting its head back down to resume it's grazing. She honked again and the moose walked to her window, sniffing the truck before putting its nose on the window, blowing fog and snot on the glass.

"I just got it cleaned" Alex whines.

"Smile" Piper says holding up her camera.

_why not?_

Alex smirks and holds her hands up to her head as antlers.

**Snap**

* * *

><p>Alex glances from the road to Piper who is starting to fall asleep, her head rested against the window.<p>

"Sweet dreams, Pipes"

"Iwofu"

"I don't speak gibberish, P, what did you say?" Alex teased. She knew exactly what Piper had said.

Piper mumbled something and fell into a peaceful sleep. Alex put her hand over her mouth to muffle her voice, mimicking Piper.

"iwofu too"

* * *

><p>"we...oh god...are going to be...fuck...late" Alex managed to stumble out, before looking down at Piper between her legs, who pulls away with a smirk, causing the brunette to groan with displeasure.<p>

"he's making a list, he is checking it twice, gonna find out who's _naughty_ or nice" Piper says, extra emphasis on naughty.

"don't ever sing carols while you're licking my pussy"

* * *

><p>"We are here!" Piper shouted and shook a sleeping Alex next to her. They had switched seats so Alex wouldn't have to drive the whole way, as Piper had, well, successfully worn her out. Alex groans and puts her hand over her eyes. There was white everywhere. Light reflected of the 2 foot deep snow and made it sparkle.<p>

"The snow is so pretty! Alex!" Piper shook her girlfriends shoulder and giggled when her glasses fell from their tilting and hanging position on her face.

"Fuck you" Alex croaked back, picking up her glasses from the floor of the car.

"but look at the snow, it's sparkling"

"I've seen snow before, Piper" Alex slowly sat up and stretched her back. "Nicky is coming on Christmas by the way"

"In two days? She was supposed to be here today"

Alex shrugged. "She is spending today with her mom and Paulo or whatever his name is for some yuppie Christmas house party, then Christmas eve with Lorna, who, by the way, is coming"

"God damn it, Alex! I already feel awkward bring you and Nicky, and now Lorna too? It's going to look like all I hang out with is underage kids"

"Really? Really Piper? Why do you give a shit?"

"Look, Al, you are not a kid to me, neither is Nicky, but you guys look like kids to them"

"So? I'll act mature, y'know, classy and shit. I can't promise anything for Nicky though."

"You have to play nice with Larry"

Alex scoffed. "I can't promise that either"

"Al, it will make you the bigger person if you do"

"I already am the bigger person, by like 6 inches"

"Alex…"

"Fine" she held her hands up in surrender. "Let's go inside"

Xxx

"Oh my god, you guys made it, Larry is driving me fucking crazy"

Piper rolled her eyes and walked in, dragging her three pink suitcases behind her. "I can't believe he actually came"

"I know. Um you guys are fine with sharing a room right?" Polly smirked. Alex walked in with her suitcase and handed Polly an expensive champagne.

"Wow, Alex, thanks" Polly turns it over in her hands.

"You're welcome, Holly"

Polly rolls her eyes and points to the upstairs as she closes the door behind them and watched them shake off snow and pull off layers. "Upstairs, door at the very end"

* * *

><p>Alex finishes putting her clothes away and turns around, seeing her girlfriend pulling a long, flat box out of her suitcase. The blonde smiles as Alex walks over to her and softly takes it out of her hand.<p>

"Is it fragile?"

"I'm not giving any hints!"

"Is it a painting? A drawing kit? Is it a whale of some sort?"

"Alex! I'm not going to give you the answer, what if its not for you?" Piper pulls it away and sets it on the bed.

"I know you got me for the secret santa, it was obvious with the look on your face when you pulled a name out of the stocking, Pipes"

Piper sticks her tongue out and grabs the present, walking out of the room, her destination? The tree. Alex finishes her unpacking and sits on the bed, dialing Nicky.

"_yo, what's up Vause?"_

"Did you get the gift?"

"_Yeah, don't get you panties in a bunch. You owe me, Lorna saw it and now she wants me to get her one too. 'It's so cute! Please knick-knack, ill love it so much, please please please, look at it! it the cutest thing in the w-"_

"Jesus Christ that is enough of that shit" Alex sighed, before smirking. "She calls you knick-knack?"

"_Oh fuck off"_

"Piper said we have to act like mature adults this trip, that counts you too, and Lorna, double favor, okay?"

"_Fine, we will, we promise, double favor, Vause"_

"You are the fucking best, knick-knack"

"_Hate you so much right now, you know what? When I get there, I'm going to ask Piper her nicknames for you"_

"Don't you fucking dare"

"_Bye-bye Alex!"_

Alex heard the line go dead before she could respond and swore to herself. She walked down the stairs to see everyone in the living room, enjoying the champagne and laughing, well, Larry was glaring daggers into her, but, you know.

"Alex!" Piper squealed, patting the seat next to her, already getting a buzz. Polly and Pete exchanged awkward glances before simultaneously downing the rest of the golden liquid in their fluke glasses.

Once Alex sat down Piper wiggled clumsily into her lap and trailed kisses on her face and neck. "Isn't this Christmas going to be great?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long. You guys, my grades have been going down from writing and I had to play catch up lately. Look at the cover change! Isn't it cute? The picture in the middle comes from nicholaaynna on Twitter I thought it was perfect because it features current Piper and flashback Alex. tell me if you want me to show you the secret santa list so its not confusing, or if I should keep it secret. Review my lovelys!<strong>

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**


	16. Dashing through the Snow

**Yay, chapter two of Christmas special. Im so happy I finally finished this.**

**Christmas special part 2, Dashing through the Snow**

* * *

><p>"So…" Polly dragged on, awkwardly crossing and uncrossing her legs, the air barely breathable from the tension. <em>Damn it, why did Pete invite Larry?<em>

"So" Alex responded.

"What should we do?" Pete asked, filling in a question for Polly who couldn't come up with one.

"Sing Christmas carols!" Piper yelled into Alex's neck, making the onyx haired girl flinch and push her off her lap.

"No, no fucking way"

"We could go sledding, like old times"

"Aren't we a little old for-" Larry begins before Piper got up, swaying slightly, and started to sing. "Come on its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!"

"Oh god" Alex mumbled, before getting up herself and steading Piper by her hips. "Should we go sledding with this drunk blonde here?"

"We got two seaters" Polly says.

"Yeah, come on Alex! We can go sledding, then drink hot cocoa and snuggle while watching Christmas movies…and we could…I could" Piper breaks into giggles and then leans up and whispers in Alex's ear, whose lips turn into a smirk and eyebrow shoots up. "Oh really?"

Piper nods and puts her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. She leans up and pecks Alex's cheek, before leaning in to whisper something again, making Alex's evergreen eyes go wide and cheeks slightly pinken. She lets out a shaky breath.

"That sounds…" Alex shallows and blinks, trying to gain back her cool. "I think that's drunk Piper talking"

"ew, gross, you guys" Polly mumbles before walking to the back door.

"I think it's hot" Pete laughs out and gets a slap on the arm from his wife.

* * *

><p>"Okay, is everyone ready to race?"<p>

Everyone is seated separate except Alex and Piper, Alex sitting behind Piper, holding the rope handle, figuring it would be a bad idea for Piper to go on her own sled.

She drank a lot more that the others in the few minutes Alex was upstairs. She started downing champagne as soon as she saw Larry's flaming eyes on her.

"Yeah one sec." Alex responds, shifting to get more comfortable, then kisses Pipers hat."You ready?" she whispers. Piper nods in response, making the fuzzy ball at the top of her hat rub against Alex's nose, who sneezes. It comes out as more of a squeak, because of it being unexpected. Something most people would call a…

"You just kitten-sneezed!" Piper yells, a wide teasing smile adorning her face. She faces Alex, whose cheeks are strawberry.

"Huh?"

"You sneeze like a kitten!"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"im going to call you Ally-Cat. Get it? Alley..Cat…you're name….kitten sneeze"

"I get it" Alex rolls her eyes. _Nicky is so going to give me shit._

"On your mark, get set, go!" Pete yells before pushing down the hill, them after, then Polly, then Larry.

Alex's jet hair flaps behind her in the wind whereas Piper's gets in the brunettes face.

"Your hair is in my face!"

"TREE!"

"WHICH WAY?"

"GO RIGHT!"

Alex steers the sled to the right, getting back onto the path

"Get your fucking hair out of my face" Alex yells, making sure her voice cuts through the sound of wind and snow whizzing by the two.

"TREE"

"GOD DAMNIT"

"RIGHT, GO RIGHT ALEX"

She steers again. "MOVE. YOUR. HAIR"

Piper sheepishly smiles and shoves her hair the best she can into her knit hat, tying the strings coming off the ear flaps, with fuzzy balls on the end, around her chin.

"We are winning!" they were almost at the bottom and the rest were only 3/4th the way down.

"Really? I wouldn't know" Alex quips. And all the sudden they go over a branch covered and snow and fly a few feet into the air. Piper squeals as they land and tumble and fall into the snow. Well, they are at the bottom now.

Piper lifts her face from the cold white powder and sits up, raising her mitten clad hand to wipe the snow off her face. She turns to a laughing brunette who is 5 feet away from her, practically rolling in the snow from laughter.

"Hey Piper"

"Yeah?"

Alex balls her gloved fist around the snow behind her. "You got a little something…right there!" she finishes her sentence with a snowball landing on Pipers face, puffing on contact. It's really fluffy and horrible for packing snow.

"Oh yeah?" Piper gets up and sways, before scooping up snow. "So do you!"

She completely misses Alex.

"Good shot" Alex chuckles out. The rest of the group reach the bottom and stand, picking up their sleds.

"We won! What do we get?"

"Nothing, you had extra weight on your sled, it's not fair"

"I also had a bunch of blonde hair in my face and almost ran into trees"

Piper throws a handful of snow at Alex.

Alex picks up her glasses from the snow and wipes the fog off before putting them on her face. "Not like I was going to be able to see anyway."

"You guys can be the first two to pour your hot cocoa, how is that?"

Alex smiles. "Okay, deal"

They take the walk back up to the cabin, which wasn't all that bad, considering there was stone stairs from the bottom to the top of the hill.

Alex holds piper back as the rest of the group file in the back door. "Pipes"

"Hmm"

"I like your scarf"

"Thanks?"

Alex roughly pulls Piper against her by her blue scarf and kisses her passionately. Piper grips the lapels of Alex's jacket and pulls her closer.

When they separate Alex looks into Pipers cerulean eyes, then down at her pouty lips.

"This scarf is cashmere" she whines, like she had when Alex ripped her skirt.

Alex tsks smugly at the stretched scarf and turns on her heel, walking into the cabin.

Piper knew then that she would be wearing scarfs a lot more often.

* * *

><p>They watch The Christmas Story and drink hot cocoa when Alex leaned over to Piper, who was sobering up from her drinks earlier.<p>

"You gonna keep your promise?"

"What promise?" Piper whispers back, bringing her mug up to her mouth.

"You said you were going to tie me up like a present and-"

Piper shushed her with wide eyes and looked at the other people of the group, who, didn't look over until the blonde shushed her girlfriend. Piper blushed before turning back to Alex and throwing kettle corn at her.

"Alex" Polly whispers, across to the other side of Piper.

"Yeah?"

"Where is Nicky?"

"Nicky is coming on Christmas instead"

"Oh. Why?"

Alex looks at Piper whose eyes are glued to the tv, despite the two brunettes talking across her.

"I got…" Alex looks at Piper again, the blue eyes glancing at her then back at the movie. "Come with me into the kitchen"

Polly furrows her brows before following Alex across the cabin.

"You got what? Did you get Piper a present? I got Piper in the secret Santa!" Polly whisper-yells.

"Yes, okay? I got her a present, I know I wasn't supposed to but come on, It's Christmas!" Alex's forest eyes sparkle and Polly understands.

"What did you get her?"

"I can't trust your mouth not to fucking tell Piper, but, it's a…" Alex circled her hands trying to come up with the right word. "Time sensitive present, so Nicky is bringing it, and she is coming on Christmas day because she has parties and shit to go to, she is also bringing Lorna, if that's okay"

"Lorna?"

"Her girlfriend"

"Does your whole clique consist of lesbians?"

Alex rolled her eyes and looked behind her to make sure Piper didn't follow. She starts to mumble, more to herself than to Polly "She would have known if I brought it anyway. She would've smelled it or he-"

"Its flowers isn't it? Or some type of food?"

Alex huffed. Polly was never going to give up. Kind of like Alex did earlier that day. "I'm not going to tell you what it is, Holly" Alex felt like she was repeating Piper's words and cracked a smile at the irony.

It was Polly's turn to huff. She turned and walked back to the living room and Alex followed. They sat down in their spots on the couch.

"You missed the best part" Piper says as she snuggles back into her. Alex kisses her shoulder and grabs a candy cane from the coffee table and starts to unwrap it.

"I've seen this movie a thousand times"

"Would you rather do something else then?" Piper mumbled casually, even though the meaning wasn't casual at all.

"There is a few things I would rather do" Alex shrugged, playing at her girlfriend's game.

"Hmm, like what?"

"Like have you fulfill that promise you made earlier"

Piper blushed, feeling heat rush through her body. She got up, straightened out her shirt, and walked to the stairs. The blonde curled her finger, motioning Alex to follow before walking the rest of the way to the guest room they were staying in.

_this Christmas is going to be great_

* * *

><p><strong>uh oh, did I jinx the Christmas? anyway this chapter is trash. So many surprises in the next chapter though. Still guys, if you want me to post the secret santa list of who got who, tell me and ill post it, unless you want it to be kept a secret. not the last Christmas chapter, there is probably 1 or 2 more.<strong>

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**


	17. Finale: What Matters Most

**sorry that this is a short chapter, and that it is so so so late. I love you guys.**

**Finale, What Matters Most**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you broke my guest bed" Polly mumbled, walking out of the guest room with Alex and Piper and down the stairs.<p>

"It's not my fault" Alex rubbed her wrists. "It was fucking Santa over here"

Piper blushed and looked at her feet.

"You and your weird ass sexual Christmas puns. You've been a naughty girl haven't you? I'm going to tie you up like a present. Sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas."

"T.M.I Alex" Polly said, her face twisting in disgust. Alex smirked.

"Well at least it's Christmas Eve, right? That means Christmas is in," Piper looks at the time on her phone. 9:02am. "15 hours!"

"And how should we spend those 15 hours?" Alex asked, her voice low and sultry, the voice she uses to make Piper squirm. She saw Piper shiver and smirked to herself.

"Well, Pete made breakfast, then I thought it would be fun to go into town"

"Oh, that sounds like fun, maybe they have ice skating!"

"I can't wait to fall on my ass" Alex mumbled and sipped some much needed coffee. Sleeping on the floor because you broke the bed isn't that great for your back.

* * *

><p>Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer played on loop through speakers as couples and children skated on the roofless ice rink.<p>

"Just when I thought this song couldn't get more annoying" Alex huffed as she saw couples horribly singing along to the Christmas song. She skated slowly to make sure not to fall. Her breath was foggy and her nose was tipped pink.

"Come on, skate faster with me" Piper was practically doing circles around her girlfriend.

"I've never been skating before"

"Wait really? Never?" Piper asked, slowing down and hovering by Alex's side.

"No"

"Here" Piper grabbed her hand and held it tightly, locking their arms together.

Alex softly smiled and kissed Pipers cheek. "You are simply the greatest, Piper Chapman"

"Am I?" the blonde smiled smugly.

"You are"

"Well you are at least the second greatest" Piper tugged on Alex's knit hat, putting it on her own head.

"You just moved down the list, below my mom and me and a few others. Picasso and Ellen and F. Scott Fitzgerald"

"Oh no!" Piper sarcastically pouted, before kissing Alex's nose. "What will I do to get back on the top?"

"I could think of a few things…"

* * *

><p>"2 minutes" Piper whispered to Alex. They were snuggled up under a thick blanket. The rest of the group was out cold and it was only a few minutes till midnight, or, Christmas.<p>

"Come here" Alex got up and dragged Piper with her.

"Where are we going?"

"shh"

Alex led her through the back door, where Christmas lights were strung and soft music played on a tiny cd player in the corner.

"Oh my god Alex!"

"I'm going to be gone on New Year's, so I want to make it up now. I'm going to kiss you at midnight, for Christmas" Alex wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her to her.

Piper's smile fell from her face. "You not going to be here for New Year's?"

"I'm sorry babe, I gotta go on a trip…with my mom"

"Oh" she pouted. "Ok"

"Hey, I'm here now right? Let's make the most of it" Alex pointed to a missile toe above their heads.

Piper let a small smile slip as she connected their lips.

They reluctantly pulled their lips away when they heard a slam and yelling.

"What the fuck?" they walked back into the house to see Nicky setting down suitcases. "hey Vause! Merry fucking Christmas!"

"It's fucking midnight!"

"I didn't say what time I would get here on Christmas" Nicky smirked.

* * *

><p>"I'll be the elf or Santa or whatever" Nicky exclaims, her mouth full of sugar cookies, which Lorna made and brought because she wasn't part of the secret Santa.<p>

"a'ight. This is to Pete" She hands over a gift bag which Pete quickly opens to find Diet Coke and Mentos. He smiles widely and sets it aside.

"Oh great, something that explodes." Polly sarcastically added, rolling her eyes. Alex smirks.

"Okay, this is for Larry"

It is simply a shoe box. He opens it to find possibly the ugliest mucus colored Christmas sweater in the world. But of course…

"I love it!" he slipped it over his head and smiled.

"No, Barry, I bought it as a jo-"

Before Nicky could continue Alex shh-ed her and chuckled.

"This goes to Chapman"

Piper unwraps her gift to find a hot red body hugging dress that she saw in a store window a few weeks before and almost bought before she saw the price tag. She leaned over and hugged Polly. "Thank you so much!"

"What? How do you know it was me?"

"You were the one who went shopping with me when I saw this dress, stupid."

Alex leaned over into Pipers ear. "I can't wait to see you in it, and I can't wait to get you out of it"

"Okay, this goes to…me! Yes!"

It was wrapped in tissue paper, easy to rip. "vinyls and weed, a'ight, whoever gave this to me is fucking awesome"

Nicky grabs the next present from under the tree after setting hers aside.

"To Polly"

The brunette takes the tiny box and opens it. "No way, no fucking way"

"They match the necklace I got you last night" Pete spoke up, hugging his wife from the side. "I and Larry planned it out"

Polly puts the diamond earrings in and kisses Pete and hugs Larry.

"Okay, on more, Vause"

Alex takes the familiar box. _Of course it was from Piper._

"I don't know if you can beat diamond earrings and necklace, Pipes" Alex jokes as she tears the cheesy Rudolph wrapping paper away from the white box before opening it.

Alex smiled and kissed Piper's cheek. A black leather jacket. It looked about her size, although it was quite worn down. It was a really nice one, very well made. "Thanks babe"

"It was my dad's. He was like Danny from Grease in high school. He was scrawny back then so I thought it would fit you."

Alex starts to slip it on when Piper stops her. "Wait, look on the back"

Alex furrows her brows and turns the jacket over. "Holy shit" her eyes instantly go wide.

On the back were the signatures of the band Queen. Freddie Mercury, Brian May, John Deacon, and Roger Taylor.

"How…how did you…" she couldn't even finish her sentence because of her surprise.

"My dad was a fan and went to their concerts"

"Jesus Christ Pipes. And he just let you take it?"

"Yep"

"Oh my god I love you" Alex pulled Pipers face to hers happily and held Piper to her. When they pulled away Alex was smiling impossibly wide and her emerald eyes were sparkling.

"Well, try it on"

Alex easily slipped it on and pulled her hair from underneath.

"Holy shit"

"yo Vause, I'd hate to crash your party, but aren't you forgetting something?"

Alex smiled and got up. "I know I wasn't supposed to, but, I got you a present."

Piper scowls at her as she runs up to the upstairs. She enters Nicky and Lorna's room and looks around desperately for the gift when she hears it. A tiny meow from next to the bed.

"There you are" Alex scoops up the calico kitten into her arms and walks back down to the tree.

"Oh my gosh, Al, it's so cute!"

"What are you gonna name it? It's a girl"

Piper smiles as she takes the tiny animal into her arms. It looks up at her curiously before pawing at her blonde hair.

"Olivia"

"That's a cute name" Alex pulls Piper to her for another kiss. "I know our relationship hasn't been perfect but I love you, and I'm pretty sure you love me, and I think that's what matters most"

"Of course I love you, idiot" Piper kisses Alex again. "Merry Christmas, Al"

"Merry Christmas pipes"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. So cheesy. Most of this was pre-written in notes and snippets but I couldn't find myself to write it before christmas, as I had lost major inspiration. Fun fact: Olivia is Taylor Schillings cat's name, and her cat is what gave me the idea for the gift. This chapter is probably written terribly, and I apologize for that, I'm trying to get this huge weight off of my shoulders (the weight being finishing this and sugar girls) I could not thank you more, as you guys are what keep me going, and persuading the career as a writer. I am currently writing a book, and a comic book, and I will be starting a YouTube channel this summer. I have been isolated from the world with online school, and it makes me feel alone and sad, because I lost all my friends, writing for you guys and writing my book and working hard towards an acting and writing career is what keeps me happy.<strong>

**Thank you so much.**

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**


End file.
